


Hamilton Watches Hamilton - Lots of Lams!!!

by valolsen432



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 33,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valolsen432/pseuds/valolsen432
Summary: Just read the title! LOTS of lams!!!And  love triangle...
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 38
Kudos: 49





	1. Introduction

"I told you not to wake me until six!"  
"What?" Alex immediately recognized the voice. "Laf? what are you doing here?" "I was going to ask you the same thing, Mon ami!" "Why are you here?" Alex heard his wife's worried voice. "Hey, Eliza!" he said. "Alex?" Eliza asked into the dark room, unsure where the voice came from. "Son?" George Washington asked. "I'm not your son!" Alex barked. "Calm down, Alex!" A familiar voice said. Alex hadn't heard it in years, but he would recognize it anywhere. "John!" He ran over and hugged him tightly, tears of joy running down his face. Soon Lafayette joined them and threw his arms around them. "Mon ami! I haven't seen you for so long! I thought you were-" "Don't" Ales begged. Laf stopped immediately. "You guys done yet?" Thomas Jefferson asked from across the room. "Why are you here?" Everyone asked. "I know as much as you do. What's that?" He asked, pointing to a TV. The lights had been turned on. "I don't know." said Eliza. Alex sat on one of the four couches in front of the strange object. The others followed suit. Alex found himself in between John and Lafayette. Suddenly the TV turned on, and everyone jumped. A short video played, explaining that they were all brought to the future to watch a musical about themselves. "Well, it's obviously about me!" Lafayette and Thomas said at the same time. Alex just shrugged. "As long as it mentions me a few times, I'm ok with it!"


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First song!!!

AARON BURR:  
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a  
Scotsman, 

"Wow!" Aaron said. "Thanks!" Alex said sarcastically.

dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in the Caribbean by Providence, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

"Hero?" Jefferson asked. Eliza glared at him.

JOHN LAURENS:  
The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father  
Got a lot farther by workin’ a lot harder  
By bein’ a lot smarter  
By bein’ a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

"Fourteen?" John asked. Alex nodded proudly.

THOMAS JEFFERSON:  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

"That's illegal!" exclaimed Angelica. "I had to survive!" Ales muttered.

JAMES MADISON:  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, drippin’ down the drain

Alex hid his head in his hands and felt a hand on his shoulder. he looked up and was met my John's eyes. 

Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

BURR:  
Well the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man!”  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and  
The world’s gonna know your name! What’s your name, man?"

ALEXANDER HAMILTON:  
Alexander Hamilton  
My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there’s a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait, just you wait

"That looks nothing like me! I'm much more attractive than that!" Alex complained. John nodded and immediately went red.

ELIZA HAMILTON:  
When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden  
Half-dead, sittin’ in their own sick  
The scent thick

Alex slouched even farther. He hoped they didn't talk much about his family...

COMPANY:  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick

Everyone looked sadly at alex.

GEORGE WASHINGTON and (COMPANY):  
Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, somethin’ new inside  
A voice saying "(Alex) you gotta fend for yourself"  
He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf

BURR and (COMPANY):  
There would’ve been nothin’ left to do  
For someone less astute  
He would’ve been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord  
Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and other things he can’t afford  
(Scammin’) for every book he can get his hands on  
(Plannin’) for the future, see him now as he stands on (oooh)  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man

COMPANY and (HAMILTON):  
In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man

"That's right!" Washington said.

WOMEN:  
In New York  
MEN:  
New York

HAMILTON:  
Just you wait

COMPANY and (COMPANY):  
Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time  
Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

BURR and (COMPANY):  
The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him  
(Just you wait)  
Another immigrant comin’ up from the bottom  
(Just you wait)  
His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him

MULLIGAN/MADISON AND LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON:  
We fought with him

LAURENS  
Me? I died for him

Alex clutched John's hand, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to force that day out of his head.

WASHINGTON:  
Me? I trusted him

ANGELICA SCHUYLER, ELIZA, MARIA REYNOLDS:  
Me? I loved him

"Angelica!" Eliza gasped. "He was like a brother to me!" Angelica lied.

BURR:  
And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him

Whispers erupted. "How could you?" "Why would you shoot Alex?" John looked wide-eyed at Burr.

COMPANY:  
There’s a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait

BURR:  
What’s your name, man?

HAMILTON & COMPANY:  
Alexander Hamilton!

"We know!" Thomas yelled at the screen.


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

Company:]  
1776\. New York City.

[Hamilton:]  
Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?

[Burr:]  
That depends. Who's asking?

"Would you have said you sere someone else if I were someone else?" Alex asked. Aaron laughed

[Hamilton:]  
Oh, well, sure, sir  
I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you

"Creepy." Laf whispered.

[Burr:]  
I'm getting nervous

"You should be!" John joked, but immediately regretted it. 

[Hamilton:]  
Sir…  
I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

"Why'd you punch him?" Angelica asked. "Like I said, It's a blur." came the reply.

[Burr:]  
You punched the bursar

[Hamilton:]  
Yes!  
I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.  
So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?

[Burr:]  
It was my parents' dying wish before they passed

[Hamilton:]  
You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan  
God, I wish there was a war!

"Alex!" Eliza shouted.

Then we could prove that we're worth more  
Than anyone bargained for…

"Oh"

[Burr:]  
Can I buy you a drink?

[Hamilton:]  
That would be nice

[Burr:]  
While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice  
Talk less

[Hamilton:]  
What?

[Burr:]  
Smile more

[Hamilton:]  
Ha

[Burr:]  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for

[Hamilton:]  
You can't be serious

[Burr:]  
You wanna get ahead?

[Hamilton:]  
Yes

[Burr:]  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

[Laurens:]  
Yo yo yo yo yo!  
What time is it?

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
Show time!

[Burr:]  
Like I said…

"Foreshadowing." Thomas mumbled. Angelica slapped him.

[Laurens:]  
Show time! Show time! Yo!  
I'm John Laurens in the place to be!  
A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!

John smiled.

Those redcoats don't want it with me!  
'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free!

His smile evolved into confusion.

[Lafayette:]  
Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"  
Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?  
C'est moi!

Everyone looked puzzled. "Casse toi means 'get out of the way' and C'est moi means 'it's me.'"

[Mulligan:]  
Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan  
Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"

Everyone laughed.

[Lafayette and Laurens:]  
Ayyyyy

[Mulligan:]  
Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course  
It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…

[Lafayette:]  
Wow

[Laurens:]  
No more sex, pour me another brew, son!  
Let's raise a couple more…

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
To the revolution!

Angelica and Eliza stared in chock at the screen.

[Laurens:]  
Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!

"I was joking, you know." John pointed out.

[Mulligan:]  
Aaron Burr!

[Laurens:]  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

[Burr:]  
Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand  
You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land

[Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
Boooo!

[Laurens:]  
Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?

[Hamilton:]  
If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]  
Ooh

[Laurens:]  
Who are you?

[Mulligan:]  
Who are you?

[Lafayette:]  
Who are you?

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]  
Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?

"A lot!" Alex replied.


	4. My Shot

[Hamilton:]  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
I am not throwing away my shot!

"Shot? Have you been drinking?" Eliza gasped.

Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot!  
I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College  
I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish

"Probably shouldn't brag, huh?" stated Jefferson.

The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish  
I gotta holler just to be heard  
With every word, I drop knowledge!  
I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable  
Only nineteen but my mind is older  
These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder  
Every burden, every disadvantage  
I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish  
I walk these streets famished

[Laurens:]  
Ooh!

[Hamilton:]  
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name  
I am the

[Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]  
A-L-E-X-A-N-D  
E-R—we are meant to be…

"WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Gosh! Repetative!" Thomas yelled.

[Hamilton:]  
A colony that runs independently  
Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly  
Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree  
He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free  
So there will be a revolution in this century  
Enter me!

[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]  
(He says in parentheses)

[Hamilton:]  
Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me  
I will lay down my life if it sets us free

"Don't!" everyone but Jefferson shouted.

Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy

[Hamilton (Laurens):]  
And I am not throwing away  
My shot (My shot)  
I am not throwing away  
My shot (My shot)  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot (And I'm not throwing away my shot)

[Hamilton/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
It's time to take a shot!

[Lafayette:]  
I dream of life without a monarchy  
The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?  
'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, oh, 'Anarchy'!  
Lafayette tried to hide by putting his knees in front of his face.

When I fight, I make the other side panicky  
With my

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
Shot!

[Mulligan:]  
Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice  
And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis  
I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!  
I'm gonna take a

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
Shot!

[Laurens:]  
And but we'll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me

John and Alex smiled at each other. Alex grabbed his hand, careful not to let his wife see.

(That's right!)  
You and I. Do or die. Wait 'til I sally in  
On a stallion with the first black battalion  
Have another

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
Shot!

[Burr:]  
Geniuses, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble and you double your choices  
I'm with you, but the situation is fraught  
You've got to be carefully taught:  
If you talk, you're gonna get shot!

"Foreshadowing again." Thomas mumbled, presented with another slap from Angelica.

[Hamilton:]  
Burr, check what we got  
Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot  
I think your pants look hot  
Laurens, I like you a lot

John smiled and blushed. Alex leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Lafayette raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the pang of disappointment he received at the sight of Alex kissing John's cheek. He wasn't jealous, Was he? He made no attempt to tell Eliza. He didn't want Alex to be mad at him, he liked him too much.

Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot  
Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!

Oh, am I talkin' too loud?

"Yes." Aaron said.  
"Of course not, Son!" George countered. "Not your son!" Alex basically yelled.

Sometimes I get over-excited, shoot off at the mouth  
I never had a group of friends before  
I promise that I'll make y'all proud

"You did." John said. Alex smiled and scooted closer to him. But in doing so, he slided slightly away from Lafayette. "I'm not jealous, no. I should be happy for them!" he thought. but he couldn't keep the thoughts of Alex from his head.

[Laurens:]  
Let's get this guy in front of a crowd

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan/Ensemble:]  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

[Laurens (Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan):]  
Everybody sing:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)  
Hey!  
Whoa! (Whoa!)  
Wooh!  
Whoa! (Whoa!)  
Ay, let 'em hear ya!  
(Yeah!)  
Let's go!

[Laurens (Company):]  
(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)  
I said shout it to the rooftops! (Whoa!)  
Said, to the rooftops! (Whoa!)  
Come on!  
(Yeah!)  
Come on, let's go!

[Laurens:]  
Rise up!  
When you're living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up  
Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up

Angelica and Eliza smiled.

[Laurens and Ensemble (Company):]  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
Rise up!

[Hamilton:]  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

Eliza frowned. John leaned over and hugged Alex.

When's it gonna get me?  
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?

"You run!" Laf yelled, unable to stop himself.

Is it like a beat without a melody?  
See, I never thought I'd live past twenty  
Where I come from some get half as many

Everyone looked sadly in Alex's direction.

Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty

Scratch that  
This is not a moment, it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went.  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land  
And? If we win our independence?  
Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless  
Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

I know the action in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n writin'  
We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?

I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately  
Smashin' every expectation  
Every action's an act of creation!  
I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow.

[Hamilton and Company:]  
And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan (Ensemble):]  
We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!  
We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!  
We're gonna (Rise up! Rise up!)  
It's time to take a shot! (Rise up! Rise up!)  
It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)  
(Rise up!) (Woooah!)  
It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)  
Take a shot! Shot! Shot!  
A-yo it's time to take a shot!  
Time to take a shot!  
And I am not throwing away my  
[Company:] Not throwing away my shot!

"Well that was repetitive." Thomas sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I sense a love triangle? (John, Alex and Laf)
> 
> Don't worry, it gets better!
> 
> Don't tell Eliza ;)


	5. The Story of Tonight

[Hamilton:]  
I may not live to see our glory!

Eliza glared at Alex. "Alexander! Why would you say something like that?"

[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]  
I may not live to see our glory!

Lafayette looked at the floor, remembering John and Alex's deaths. He had been heartbroken.

[Hamilton:]  
But I will gladly join the fight!

[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]  
But I will gladly join the fight!

"Which you did!" said Washington proudly.  
"After way too much persuasion!" Alex said. John and Laf nodded.

[Hamilton:]  
And when our children tell our story…

Alex thought of Phillip, who wasn't around long enough to tell all of his story.

[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]  
And when our children tell our story…

He could tell that Eliza was thinking the same thing.

[Hamilton:]  
They'll tell the story of tonight

[Mulligan:]  
Let's have another round tonight

[Lafayette:]  
Let's have another round tonight

[Hamilton:]  
Let's have another round tonight

"I thought I said no more drinking!" Eliza stated, disappointed.

[Laurens:]  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away  
No matter what they tell you  
Raise a glass to the four of us

John, Alex and Laf smiled at each other.

[Laurens/Mulligan:]  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]  
Telling the story of tonight

[Hamilton:]  
They'll tell the story of tonight

[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away

[Hamilton:]  
No matter what they tell you

[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
Let's have another round tonight

[Laurens:]  
Raise a glass to the four of us

[Hamilton/Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us

[Hamilton/Laurens:]  
Telling the story of tonight

[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
Let's have another round tonight

[Hamilton/Laurens/Ensemble (Mulligan/Lafayette/Ensemble):]  
They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)  
They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)  
They'll tell the story of tonight (They'll tell the story of)  
[Full Ensemble:] Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, I know. There will be more, I promise!!!


	6. The Schuyler Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AngelicAAA Elizaaaa and PEGGY
> 
> UwU

[Burr:]  
There's nothing rich folks love more  
Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor

"How dare you!" Eliza and Angelica said in unison.  
"That's not actually me!" Aaron said.

They pull up in their carriages and gawk  
At the students in the common  
Just to watch them talk

Angelica shook her head.

Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded  
Uh-oh, but little does he know that  
His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza  
Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at

"Is there something wrong with you?" Eliza asked.

[Company:]  
Work, work!  
[Angelica:]  
Angelica!  
[Company:]  
Work, work!  
[Eliza:]  
Eliza!  
[Peggy:]  
And Peggy!  
[Company:]  
Work, work!  
The Schuyler sisters!  
[Angelica:]  
Angelica!  
[Peggy:]  
Peggy!  
[Eliza:]  
Eliza!  
[Company:]  
Work!

"I thought we were done with repetitive songs!" Thomas groaned.

[Peggy:]  
Daddy said to be home by sundown  
[Angelica:]  
Daddy doesn't need to know  
[Peggy:]  
Daddy said not to go downtown  
[Eliza:]  
Like I said, you're free to go

"Wow, I've never seen Elizabeth Schuyler break the rules!" Alex joked.

[Angelica:]  
But look around, look around  
The revolution's happening in New York  
[Eliza/Peggy:]  
New York  
[Company:]  
Angelica  
[Schuyler Sisters and company:]  
Work!

[Peggy:]  
It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war  
[Eliza:]  
People shouting in the square

Alexander remembered the shouting too vividly.

[Peggy:]  
It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore  
[Angelica:]  
New ideas in the air  
[Angelica and Male Ensemble:]  
Look around, look around  
[Eliza:]  
Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…  
[All men:]  
She's lookin' for me!

"Ha!" laughed Washington.

[Angelica (Company):]  
Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)  
I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)  
I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)  
Whooaaaaa!

[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]  
Whooaaaaa!  
Work!

[Burr:]  
Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city  
Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty  
Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny  
But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money  
Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels  
You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?  
[Angelica:]  
Burr, you disgust me  
[Burr:]  
Ah, so you've discussed me  
I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!

"Wow, Burr, I didn't know you were that smooth!" Alex teased. Aaron hid his face in his hands.

[Angelica:]  
I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration:  
[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]  
"We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all men are created equal"  
[Angelica:]  
And when I meet Thomas Jefferson  
[Company:]  
Unh!  
[Angelica:]  
I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel!  
[Women:]  
Work!

[Eliza:]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!  
[Eliza/Peggy:]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!  
[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
In the greatest city in the world!  
[Schuyler Sisters and Company:]  
In the greatest city in the world!

"Way too repetitive!" Thomas whined.

[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {men}:]  
'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (The revolution's happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}  
[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {women}:]  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation (New York! In New York!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening}  
So listen to my declaration:  
[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Women Ensemble):]  
We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around)  
Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)  
[Full Company:]  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
[All women:]  
In the greatest city in the world  
[All men:]  
In the greatest city  
[Company:]  
In the greatest city in the world!

[Company:]  
Work, work!  
[Angelica:]  
Angelica!  
[Company:]  
Work, work!  
[Eliza:]  
Eliza!  
[Peggy:]  
And Peggy!  
[Company:]  
Work, work!  
[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy:]  
The Schuyler sisters!  
[Company:]  
Work, work!  
[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Company):]  
We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)  
Hey! (Work, work!)  
Hey! (Work, work!)  
[Eliza/Peggy {Angelica} (Company):]  
Hey! (Work, work!)  
{Whoa!} (Work, work!) (Work, work!)  
In the greatest city (Work, work!)  
{In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world}  
[Company:]  
In the greatest city in the world!

"That was fun!" Eliza commented.  
"Too repetitive." Thomas said again.


	7. Chapter 7

Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury  
And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"

'Oh no, not him!" Alex groaned.

Heed not the rabble who scream revolution  
They have not your interests at heart  
[Mulligan:]  
Oh my God. Tear this dude apart

"Yes! Please do!" Laff said. John had to agree with him.

[Seabury:]  
Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution  
Don't let them lead you astray  
This Congress does not speak for me  
[Burr:]  
Let him be  
[Seabury:]  
They're playing a dangerous game  
I pray the king shows you his mercy  
For shame, for shame…

[Hamilton (Seabury):]  
Yo!  
He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)  
Sound of screams but the (Who scream)  
Revolution is comin' (Revolution, they)  
The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)  
Win this (Interests)  
It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (At heart)  
Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)  
Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)  
And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)  
About Congress?! (This Congress does not speak for me)  
My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!  
(They're playing a dangerous game)  
But strangely, your mange is the same  
(I pray the king shows you his mercy)  
Is he in Jersey?  
(For shame)  
For the revolution!  
(For shame!)  
[Company:]  
For the revolution!

"This is fun to watch!" John said.

[Seabury:]  
Heed  
[Hamilton:]  
If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna  
[Seabury/Hamilton:]  
Scream  
[Hamilton:]  
Honestly, look at me, please don't read!  
[Seabury:]  
Not your interests  
[Hamilton:]  
Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!  
Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?

"It shouldn't!" Laff said. "And it doesn't anymore!" George replied.

[Burr:]  
Alexander, please!  
[Hamilton:]  
Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties

[Ensemble:]  
Silence! A message from the King!  
A message from the King!  
[Full Company:]  
A message from the King!

"This should be fun."


	8. You'll Be Back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be fun!

[King George:]  
You say  
The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay

"Love?" John asked. Alex winked. Laf's heart dropped.

You cry

"Cry?" Laf asked, hoping to get the same reaction. Nothing.

In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by  
Why so sad?  
Remember we made an arrangement when you went away  
Now you're making me mad  
Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man  
You'll be back, soon you'll see

"No, We won't!" Washington growled.

You'll remember you belong to me  
You'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well  
Oceans rise, empires fall  
We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!

"Quite a beautiful declaration of love!" Alex snorted.

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da…

Everyone looked around, confused. "What?"

You say our love is draining and you can't go on  
You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...  
And no, don't change the subject

(A series of "Ewwwwwwww"s are scattered across the room.)

'Cause you're my favorite subject  
My sweet, submissive subject  
My loyal, royal subject  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

"Nope, never." Angelica said.

You'll be back like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war  
For your love, for your praise  
And I'll love you till my dying days  
When you're gone, I'll go mad  
So don't throw away this thing we had  
'Cause when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love

"Uhhh..."

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat—  
Everybody!

[Full Ensemble:]  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!

"That was... Interesting..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da da da da da, dat da da da daya da.......


	9. Right Hand Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an intense chapter...

[Company:]  
British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor

[Ensemble 1 (Ensemble 2):]  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor  
(Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor)  
When they surround our troops!  
(They surround our troops!)  
When they surround our troops!

Everyone who fought in the war looked at each other in realization.

[Hamilton:]  
As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war

"Alexander!" Eliza snapped.

I knew that I was poor  
I knew it was the only way to  
[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up!  
[Hamilton:]  
If they tell my story  
I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or

"Please don't!" John pleaded. "I won't leave you, I promise." Alex said and kissed John's forehead. Laf stared in disappointment. 

[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up!  
[Hamilton:]  
I will fight for this land  
But there's only one man  
Who can give us a command so we can—  
[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up!  
[Hamilton:]  
Understand? It's the only way to  
[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up! Rise up!  
[Hamilton:]  
Here he comes!

[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Burr:]  
Ladies and gentlemen!  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Burr:]  
The moment you've been waiting for!  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Burr:]  
The pride of Mount Vernon!  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Burr:]  
George Washington!

"That wasn't necessary." George stated.

[Washington (Ensemble):]  
We are outgunned (What?)  
Outmanned (What?)  
Outnumbered  
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

"What's with the weird noises?" Laf wondered.

[Washington:]  
Check it  
Can I be real a second?  
For just a millisecond?  
Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?  
Now I'm the model of a modern major general  
The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all  
Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal  
Writin' letters to relatives  
Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence  
But the elephant is in the room  
The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…  
[Ensemble:]  
Boom!

Alex practically jumped.

[Washington:]  
Any hope of success is fleeting  
How can I keep leading when the people I'm  
Leading keep retreating?  
We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn  
Knight takes rook, but look

[Washington (Ensemble):]  
We are outgunned (What?)  
Outmanned (What?)  
Outnumbered  
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
Incoming!

[Hamilton:]  
They're battering down the Battery check the damages  
[Mulligan:]  
Rah!  
[Hamilton:]  
We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages  
[Mulligan:]  
Rah!  
[Hamilton:]  
Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us  
Hamilton won't abandon ship  
Yo, let's steal their cannons  
[Mulligan (Company):]  
Shh-boom! (Boom!)

Everyone who had fought hid their heat between their arms and tucked their legs into their chests, a standard procedure for bombings.

[Washington:]  
Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…  
[Company:]  
Boom!

They were shaking now.

[Washington:]  
Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and…  
[Company:]  
Boom!

Not so much shaking as trembling dramatically.

[Washington:]  
There's another ship and…  
[Company:]  
Boom!

Sweat dripped down Alex's face.

[Washington:]  
We just lost the southern tip and…  
[Company:]  
Boom!

John was whimpering.

[Washington:]  
We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip  
Guns and horses giddyup  
I decide to divvy up  
My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up  
This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:  
Are these the men with which I am to defend America?  
We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance  
I cannot be everywhere at once, people  
I'm in dire need of assistance…

[Burr:]  
Your excellency, sir!  
[Washington:]  
Who are you?  
[Burr:]  
Aaron Burr, Sir  
Permission to state my case?  
[Washington:]  
As you were  
[Burr:]  
Sir  
I was a captain under General Montgomery  
Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec  
And well, in summary  
I think that I could be of some assistance  
I admire how you keep firing on the British  
From a distance  
[Washington:]  
Huh  
[Burr:]  
I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west  
[Washington:]  
Yes?  
[Burr:]  
Well  
[Hamilton:]  
Your excellency, you wanted to see me?  
[Washington:]  
Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?  
[Hamilton:]  
Yes, sir  
[Hamilton and Burr:]  
We keep meeting  
[Burr:]  
As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out  
[Washington:]  
Burr?  
[Burr:]  
Sir?  
[Washington:]  
Close the door on your way out

"Oooh, cold." Thomas said, unaware of the state of the former soldiers.

[Hamilton:]  
Have I done something wrong, sir?  
[Washington:]  
On the contrary  
I called you here because our odds are beyond scary  
Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh  
[Hamilton:]  
Sir?  
[Washington:]  
Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?  
[Hamilton:]  
Sir!  
[Washington:]  
Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown  
I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown  
Nathaniel Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you…  
[Hamilton:]  
To be their Secretary? I don't think so  
[Washington:]  
And why're you upset?  
[Hamilton:]  
I'm not  
[Washington:]  
It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger  
I was just like you when I was younger  
Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?  
[Hamilton:]  
Yes  
[Washington:]  
Dying is easy, young man  
Living is harder  
[Hamilton:]  
Why are you telling me this?  
[Washington:]  
I'm being honest  
I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised  
We are a powder keg about to explode  
I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?

[Company except Hamilton:]  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
Ayo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young scrappy and hungry!  
[Hamilton:]  
I am not throwing away my shot!

[Washington:]  
Son  
[Washington and Company:]  
We are outgunned, outmanned!  
[Hamilton:]  
You need all the help you can get  
I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan  
Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?  
[Washington and Company:]  
Outnumbered, outplanned!  
[Hamilton:]  
We'll need some spies on the inside  
Some King's men who might let some things slide

[Hamilton (Company) {Eliza/Angelica/Peggy/Women}:]  
(Boom!) I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}  
Master the element of surprise  
(Boom!) I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir! {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}

[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton:]  
Rise up!  
[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
What?  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters/Women:]  
Rise up!  
[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
What?  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters:]  
Rise up!  
[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
What?  
[Company:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton:]  
What?  
[Washington:]  
And his right-hand man!  
[Company:]  
Boom!

Alex had managed to calm down slightly, and placed a shaking hand on Laf's shoulder. "You ok?" He asked. The only answer was a faint "oui." Alex turned to the still-shaking John amd placed both of his hands on John's, which were twitching. "Hey, It's ok, alright? The war is over, we're safe." John slowly turned his head to face Alex. "Thank you." John muttered. Alex smiled. "Alex?" "Yeah?" "You know I love you, right?" Both Alex and Laf were taken aback. "What?" questioned Laf. "But I-" "You what, Laf?" Alex asked. "I love you too." Laf confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOooooooooooooooh!!!!!!!!!!! There's gonna be some DRAMA!!! 
> 
> How will Eliza respond???
> 
> :0


	10. A Winter's Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen with our little love triangle???
> 
> UwU

"You... What?" John was shocked. Alex was even more shocked, if possible at this double love confession. "I love you." Laf whispered. The color drained from John's face. "But..." John stared at the floor.  
[Burr:]  
How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore  
Go on and on  
Grow into more of a phenomenon?  
Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother

"Wow, Burr." Eliza said, not noticing anything going on between John, Alex and Laf.

Be seated at the right hand of the father  
Washington hires Hamilton right on sight  
But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write  
Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable  
But what do we have in common?  
We're reliable with the

[All men:]  
Ladies!

"Yeah, Ladies. Sure." Alex, Laf and John said in unison. 

[Burr:]  
There are so many to deflower!  
[All men:]  
Ladies!

""My goodness!" Angelica said.

[Burr:]  
Looks! Proximity to power  
[All men:]  
Ladies!  
[Burr:]  
They delighted and distracted him  
Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!  
[Hamilton:]  
That's true!

"No it's not!" George protested.

[Full Company:]  
1780  
[Burr:]  
A winter's ball  
And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all  
Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son  
[Hamilton:]  
Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?

"Alexander!" Eliza yelled.

[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens:]  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey hey

"What the?" Thomas asked.


	11. Helpless

[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens/All women (except Eliza):]  
Hey hey hey hey

"This is the dorkiest thing ever and I love it!" Aaron said.

[Eliza (all women):]  
Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)  
Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Boy you got me (Hey hey hey)

[Eliza and women:]  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em

"My eyes?" asked Alex. "Yeah they're pretty great..." John trailed off. "He's right, Mon ami." Laf said. 

[Eliza:]  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"  
Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume

[Eliza and women:]  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine

[Eliza (all women):]  
Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine" (Ooh)

"Possessive." Alex mumbled.

My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)  
And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)  
She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)  
Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...

Helpless!  
Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I'm so into you, I am so into you  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

"Again with the eyes?" Alex asked, directly to Eliza this time.

[Hamilton:]  
Where are you taking me?

[Angelica:]  
I'm about to change your life

[Hamilton:]  
Then by all means, lead the way

[Eliza:]  
Elizabeth Schuyler  
It's a pleasure to meet you

[Hamilton:]  
Schuyler?

[Angelica:]  
My sister

[Eliza:]  
Thank you for all your service

[Hamilton:]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

"Oooh! Smooth!" someone-it was unclear who- said

[Angelica:]  
I'll leave you to it

[Eliza and women:]  
One week later

[Eliza:]  
I'm writin' a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem

[Angelica:]  
I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him

Laf looked at John, saying the same thing with his eyes.

[Eliza (all women):]  
Ha!  
Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')

"That's three weeks!" John said.

My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')  
I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)

My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)  
I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through" (Ooh)  
But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true" (Ooh)  
And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm...

(Hey!)  
Helpless!  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
I'm helpless, hoo  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)  
Yes mommy, that boy is mine  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
(I'm helpless!)  
Helpless!  
Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

[Hamilton:]  
Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me  
No stress, my love for you is never in doubt  
We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out  
I've been livin' without a family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God  
You'll never feel so…

[Hamilton (Eliza) {all women}:]  
{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Eliza...  
{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so  
{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}  
(Down for the count and I'm)  
My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it {Helpless!}  
(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
{Helpless!}  
(I'm) {Helpless!}  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}

[*wedding march plays*]

Both John and Laf looked at the floor.

[All women:]  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man

[Eliza:]  
Helpless


	12. Satisfied

[Laurens:]  
Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!  
Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor  
Angelica Schuyler!

"I was drunk that night, you know. And sad too." John confessed. "Sad?" "Yeah, I mean, you were getting married! I liked you even back then."

[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]  
A toast to the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}  
To the bride!  
{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}  
From your sister  
(Angelica!)  
(Angelica!)  
{(Angelica!)}  
Who is always by your side

Eliza and Angelica smiled at each other.

(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}  
And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}  
May you always…  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied  
{(Rewind)}

"Rewind?" Aaron asked.

[Recorded Samples:]  
Rewind, rewind  
Helpless,  
Schuyler, Schuyler  
Helpless  
Drownin' in 'em  
Drownin', rewind

I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I remember that

"Remember what night?" Eliza asked.

[Angelica:]  
I remember that night, I just might  
Regret that night for the rest of my days  
I remember those soldier boys  
Tripping over themselves to win our praise  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
Like a dream that you can't quite place  
But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face

"Oh, that night." Eliza said and looked down.

I have never been the same  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame  
And when you said, "Hi," I forgot my dang name  
Set my heart aflame, every part aflame  
[Full Company:]  
This is not a game…

[Hamilton:]  
You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied  
[Angelica:]  
I'm sure I don't know what you mean  
You forget yourself

"You seem to do that a lot." "Get out of here, Jefferson"

[Hamilton:]  
You're like me  
I'm never satisfied  
[Angelica:]  
Is that right?  
[Hamilton:]  
I've never been satisfied  
[Angelica:]  
My name is Angelica Schuyler  
[Hamilton:]  
Alexander Hamilton  
[Angelica:]  
Where's your family from?  
[Hamilton:]  
Unimportant  
There's a million things I haven't done  
but just you wait, just you wait…

[Angelica:]  
So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits  
With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?  
It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light  
It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite!  
You see it, right?

"No" everyone said.

The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes  
Everything we said in total agreement, it's  
A dream and it's a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance

He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance  
I asked about his family. Did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants

Handsome. Boy, does he know it?  
Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!

"That's offensive!" Alex said, mocking being offended.

I wanna take him far away from this place  
Then I turn and see my sister's face  
And she is…

[Eliza:]  
Helpless…  
[Angelica:]  
And I know she is…  
[Eliza:]  
Helpless…  
[Angelica:]  
And her eyes are just…  
[Eliza:]  
Helpless…  
[Angelica:]  
And I realize  
[Angelica and Company:]  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…

[Hamilton:]  
Where are you taking me?  
[Angelica:]  
I'm about to change your life  
[Hamilton:]  
Then by all means, lead the way

"You gave him up for me?" Eliza asked. Angelica nodded.

[Company (except Angelica):]  
Number one!  
[Angelica:]  
I'm a girl in a world in which  
My only job is to marry rich  
My father has no sons so I'm the one  
Who has to social climb for one  
So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in  
New York City is insidious  
And Alexander is penniless  
Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less

[Eliza:]  
Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you  
[Hamilton:]  
Schuyler?  
[Angelica:]  
My sister

[Company:]  
Number two!  
[Angelica:]  
He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister  
That elevates his status, I'd  
Have to be naïve to set that aside  
Maybe that is why  
I introduce him to Eliza  
Now that's his bride  
Nice going, Angelica, he was right  
You will never be satisfied

[Eliza:]  
Thank you for all your service  
[Hamilton:]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it  
[Angelica:]  
I'll leave you to it

[Company:]  
Number three!  
[Angelica:]  
I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find  
Anyone as trusting or as kind  
If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned  
He'd be mine  
She would say, "I'm fine."  
[Angelica and Company:]  
She'd be lying

"Angelica..." Eliza whispered in sudden realization.

[Angelica:]  
But when I fantasize at night  
It's Alexander's eyes  
As I romanticize what might  
Have been if I hadn't sized  
Him up so quickly  
At least my dear Eliza's his wife;  
At least I keep his eyes in my life…

[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]  
To the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}  
To the bride!  
{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}  
From your sister  
(Angelica!)  
(Angelica!)  
{(Angelica!)}  
Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}  
And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}  
May you always…  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied  
(Be satisfied)  
{Be satisfied}  
(Be satisfied)  
And I know  
{(Be satisfied)}  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
She'll be happy as  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
His bride  
{(Be satisfied)}  
And I know  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
{Be satisfied}  
He will never be satisfied  
I will never be satisfied

"I'm sorry, Angelica."  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry."


	13. The Story of Tonight - Reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Reprise even mean?

[Laurens:]  
I may not live to see our glory!

"Didn't we hear this already?" Jefferson complained.

[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
I may not live to see our glory!

[Laurens:]  
But I've seen wonders great and small

[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
I've seen wonders great and small

[Laurens:]  
'Cause if the tomcat can get married

"Tomcat? Jeez, John! I'm offended!" Alex laughed.

[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
If Alexander can get married

[Laurens:]  
There's hope for our ass, after all!

[Lafayette:]  
Raise a glass to freedom

[Laurens/Mulligan:]  
Hey!  
Something you will never see again!

[Mulligan:]  
No matter what she tells you

"wow" Eliza said.

[Lafayette:]  
Let's have another round tonight!

[Laurens:]  
Raise a glass to the four of us!

[Lafayette/Hamilton:]  
Ho!

[Mulligan:]  
To the newly not poor of us!

[Laurens/Lafayette/Hamilton:]  
Woo!

[Lafayette:]  
We'll tell the story of tonight

[Laurens:]  
Let's have another round

[Hamilton:]  
Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr

[Burr:]  
Sir!

[Hamilton:]  
I didn't think that you would make it

[Burr:]  
To be sure

[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
Burr!

[Burr:]  
I came to say congratulations

[Mulligan:]  
Spit a verse, Burr!

[Burr:]  
I see the whole gang is here

[Lafayette:]  
You are the worst, Burr!

Laf laughed

[Hamilton:]  
Ignore them  
Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel  
I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal

[Burr:]  
No, you don't

[Hamilton:]  
Yes, I do

[Burr:]  
Now, be sensible  
From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable

[Laurens:]  
Well, well, I heard  
You've got a special someone on your side, Burr

"Wow, Laurens!" George said. "I was drunk!" John protested.

[Hamilton:]  
Is that so?

[Laurens:]  
What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?

"Really drunk." Alex agreed.

[Burr:]  
I should go

[Hamilton:]  
No, these guys should go

[Lafayette:]  
What?

[Laurens:]  
No!

"Why'd you make us leave?" Laf asked. "You were making him uncomfortable!" Alex said.

[Hamilton:]  
Leave us alone

[Mulligan:]  
Man…

[Hamilton:]  
It's alright, Burr  
I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr

[Burr:]  
You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir

[Hamilton:]  
What do you mean?

[Burr:]  
She's married

[Hamilton:]  
I see

[Burr:]  
She's married to a British officer

[Hamilton:]  
Oh shit…

"Language, Alex!" Eliza complained.

[Burr:]  
Congrats again, Alexander  
Smile more  
I'll see you on the other side of the war

[Hamilton:]  
I will never understand you  
If you love this woman, go get her!  
What are you waiting for?

[Burr:]  
I'll see you on the other side of the war

[Hamilton:]  
I'll see you on the other side of the war


	14. Wait for it

[Burr:]  
Theodosia writes me a letter every day  
I'm keeping her bed warm while her husband is away

"Uhhh"

He's on the British side in Georgia  
He's trying to keep the colonies in line  
But he can keep all of Georgia  
Theodosia, she's mine

"Possessive." John said.

Love doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners  
And the saints

Everyone nodded.

It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep loving anyway  
We laugh and we cry  
And we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm by her side  
When so many have tried  
Then I'm willing to wait for it  
I'm willing to wait for it

[Burr:]  
My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher  
([Men:] Preacher, preacher, preacher)  
But there are things that the  
Homilies and hymns won't teach ya  
([Men:] Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya)  
My mother was a genius  
([Women:] Genius)  
My father commanded respect  
([Men:] Respect, respect)  
When they died they left no instructions  
Just a legacy to protect

[Burr/Ensemble:]  
Death doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall  
And we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When everyone who loves me has died  
I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it)  
I'm willing to wait for it

Wait for it  
[Ensemble:]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
[Burr:]  
I am the one thing in life I can control  
[Ensemble:]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
[Burr:]  
I am inimitable  
I am an original  
[Ensemble:]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
[Burr:]  
I'm not falling behind or running late  
[Ensemble:]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
[Burr:]  
I'm not standing still  
I am lying in wait  
[Ensemble:]  
Wait  
Wait  
Wait

"Enough with the repetative songs!" "Go die, Jefferson!"

[Burr:]  
Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb  
[Ensemble:]  
Climb  
Climb  
Climb  
[Burr:]  
He has something to prove  
He has nothing to lose

"What about Eliza?" Laf asked. "It's talking about legacy." Alex replied.

[Ensemble:]  
Lose  
Lose  
Lose  
Lose  
[Burr:]  
Hamilton's pace is relentless  
He wastes no time  
[Ensemble:]  
Time  
Time  
Time  
[Burr:]  
What is it like in his shoes?

"Stressful." Alex mumbled.

Hamilton doesn't hesitate  
He exhibits no restraint  
He takes and he takes and he takes  
And he keeps winning anyway  
He changes the game  
He plays and he raises the stakes  
And if there's a reason  
He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit

[Burr and Company:]  
I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it, wait for...)  
I'm willing to wait for it...

Life doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When so many have died  
Then I'm willin' to  
[Burr:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait for it...  
[Burr:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait...

"REPETITIVE!"


	15. Stay Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lams? OK!

[Eliza:]  
Stay alive…

"Please do." John begged. "Oui, mon ami!" laf said. Alex took hold of both of their hands. 

[Eliza/Angelica/Ensemble women:]  
Stay alive…

[Hamilton:]  
I have never seen the General so despondent  
I have taken over writing all his correspondence  
Congress writes, "George, attack the British forces."  
I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses

"Was it that bad?" Angelica asked. All of the former soldiers nodded.

Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance  
They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence

[Washington:]  
The cavalry's not coming

[Hamilton:]  
But, sir!

[Washington:]  
Alex, listen. There's only one way for us to win this  
Provoke outrage, outright

[Hamilton:]  
That's right

[Washington:]  
Don't engage, strike by night  
Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight

[Hamilton:]  
Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight

[Washington:]  
Outrun

[Hamilton:]  
Outrun

[Washington:]  
Outlast

[Hamilton:]  
Outlast

[Washington:]  
Hit 'em quick, get out fast

[Hamilton:]  
Chick-a-plao!

"What?" everyone asked. "I don't know." Alex said.

[Washington:]  
Stay alive 'til this horror show is past  
We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Raise a glass!

[Mulligan:]  
I go back to New York and my apprenticeship

Laf smiles.

[Lafayette:]  
I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship

[Laurens:]  
I stay at work with Hamilton  
We write essays against slavery  
And every day's a test of our camaraderie and bravery

Alex and John smile.

[Hamilton:]  
We cut supply lines, we steal contraband  
We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand  
And ev'ry day  
"Sir, entrust me with a command"  
And ev'ry day

[Washington:]  
No

[Hamilton:]  
He dismisses me out of hand

[Hamilton (Eliza/Angelica):]  
Instead of me (Stay alive...)  
He promotes  
Charles Lee ([Lee:] Charles Lee)  
Makes him second-in-command:

[Lee:]  
I'm a General! Wheee!

Everyone laughs.

[Hamilton:]  
Yeah. He's not the choice I would have gone with

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth

All those who fought with Lee laughed, knowing this was true.

[Washington:]  
Ev'ryone attack!

[Lee:]  
Retreat!

[Washington:]  
Attack!

[Lee:]  
Retreat!

[Washington:]  
What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!

[Lee:]  
But there's so many of them!

"Pathetic." Finally Jefferson said something that they all agreed with.

[Washington:]  
I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!  
Hamilton!

[Hamilton:]  
Ready, sir!

[Washington:]  
Have Lafayette take the lead!

"OUI!" Laf yelled.

[Hamilton:]  
Yes, sir!

"Oh sorry, mon ami, you look disappointed." "Yeah."

[Laurens:]  
A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat

[Lafayette:]  
As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat

[Hamilton:]  
Charles Lee was left behind  
Without a pot to piss in  
He started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:

[Lee:]  
Washington cannot be left alone to his devices  
Indecisive, from crisis to crisis  
The best thing he can do for the revolution  
Is turn n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Vernon

[Company:]  
Oo!

[Washington:]  
Don't do a thing. History will prove him wrong

[Hamilton:]  
But, sir!

[Washington:]  
We have a war to fight, let's move along

[Laurens:]  
Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it

[Hamilton:]  
I can't disobey direct orders

[Laurens:]  
Then I'll do it  
Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got

Alex and John both blushed and looked at each other. Laf watched sadly as John kissed Alex on the cheek.

[Hamilton:]  
Laurens, do not throw away your shot


	16. Ten Duel Commandments

[Men:]  
One, two, three, four

[Full Company:]  
Five, six, seven, eight, nine…

Alex, Aaron and John tensed, immediately knowing what was about to happen.

[Burr/Hamilton/Laurens/Lee:]  
It's the Ten Duel Commandments

[Full Company:]  
It's the Ten Duel Commandments  
Number one!

[Laurens:]  
The challenge: demand satisfaction  
If they apologize, no need for further action

"But that didn't happen." 

[Company:]  
Number two!

[Laurens:]  
If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second

"That's me!" Alex smiled.

[Hamilton:]  
Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned

[Company:]  
Number three!

[Lee:]  
Have your seconds meet face to face

[Burr:]  
Negotiate a peace…

[Hamilton:]  
Or negotiate a time and place

[Burr:]  
This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits

[Company:]  
Most disputes die, and no one shoots  
Number four!

[Laurens:]  
If they don't reach a peace, that's alright

"No, it isn't!" Eliza yelled.

Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site

[Hamilton:]  
You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility

[Burr:]  
You have him turn around so he can have deniability

[Company:]  
Five!

[Lee:]  
Duel before the sun is in the sky

[Company:]  
Pick a place to die where it's high and dry

"That's dark." Thomas said.

Number six!

[Hamilton:]  
Leave a note for your next of kin  
Tell 'em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in

[Company:]  
Seven!

[Lee:]  
Confess your sins. Ready for the moment  
Of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent

[Company:]  
Number eight!

[Laurens/Lee/Hamilton/Burr:]  
Your last chance to negotiate  
Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight…

[Burr:]  
Alexander

[Hamilton:]  
Aaron Burr, sir

[Burr:]  
Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?

[Hamilton:]  
Sure  
But your man has to answer for his words, Burr

[Burr:]  
With his life? We both know that's absurd, sir

[Hamilton:]  
Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?

"Too many!" Laf said. Alex and John nodded.

[Burr:]  
Okay, so we're doin' this

[Company:]  
Number nine!

[Hamilton:]  
Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher  
Summon all the courage you require  
Then count

[Men:]  
One two three four

[Full Company:]  
Five six seven eight nine

[Hamilton/Burr:]  
Number

[Company:]  
Ten paces!

[Hamilton/Burr:]  
Fire!

Everyone closed their eyes tightly.


	17. Chapter 17

[Hamilton:]  
Lee, do you yield?

[Burr:]  
You shot him in the side!  
Yes, he yields!

everyone opened their eyes.

[Laurens:]  
I'm satisfied

[Burr:]  
Yo, we gotta clear the field!

[Hamilton:]  
Go! We won

[Company:]  
Here comes the General!

[Burr:]  
This should be fun

[Washington:]  
What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr, get a medic for the General

[Burr:]  
Yes, sir

[Washington:]  
Lee, you will never agree with me  
But believe me, these young men don't speak for me  
Thank you for your service

[Burr:]  
Let's ride!

[Washington:]  
Hamilton!

[Hamilton:]  
Sir!

[Washington:]  
Meet me inside

[Company:]  
Meet him inside! Meet him inside!  
Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside!

[Washington:]  
Son

"Not you son!"

[Hamilton:]  
Don't call me son

[Washington:]  
This war is hard enough  
Without infighting

[Hamilton:]  
Lee called you out  
We called his bluff

[Washington:]  
You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south

[Hamilton:]  
You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth  
That would've shut him up

[Washington:]  
Son

"I'm not your son!" Alex practically shouted.

[Hamilton:]  
I'm notcha son

[Washington:]  
Watch your tone  
I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown

[Hamilton (overlapping):]  
Charles Lee, Thomas Conway  
These men take your name and they rake it through the mud

[Washington:]  
My name's been through a lot, I can take it

[Hamilton:]  
Well, I don't have your name  
I don't have your titles  
I don't have your land  
But, if you

[Washington:]  
No

[Hamilton:]  
If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war

[Washington:]  
Or you could die and we need you alive

[Hamilton:]  
I'm more than willing to die

[Washington:]  
Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive

"I'm not your son!" Alex yelled.

[Hamilton:]  
Call me son one more time!

everyone silenced.

[Washington:]  
Go home, Alexander  
That's an order from your commander

[Hamilton:]  
Sir

[Washington:]  
Go home


	18. That would be enough

[Eliza:]  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now  
Look around, look around…

[Hamilton:]  
How long have you known?

"Known what?" John asked.

[Eliza:]  
A month or so

[Hamilton:]  
Eliza, you should have told me

[Eliza:]  
I wrote to the General a month ago

[Hamilton:]  
No

[Eliza:]  
I begged him to send you home

[Hamilton:]  
You should have told me

[Eliza:]  
I'm not sorry

[Eliza (Hamilton):]  
I knew you'd fight until the war was won (The war's not done)  
But you deserve a chance to meet your son

"Oh." John said.

Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now

[Hamilton:]  
Will you relish being a poor man's wife  
Unable to provide for your life?

[Eliza:]  
I relish being your wife  
Look around, look around…

Look at where you are  
Look at where you started  
The fact that you're alive is a miracle  
Just stay alive, that would be enough

And if this child  
Shares a fraction of your smile  
Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!

"Oh, HECK NO!" Thomas said.

That would be enough

I don't pretend to know  
The challenges you're facing  
The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind

But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married

"Do you?" Alex asked.

So long as you come home at the end of the day  
That would be enough

We don't need a legacy  
We don't need money  
If I could grant you peace of mind  
If you could let me inside your heart…

Oh, let me be a part of the narrative  
In the story they will write someday  
Let this moment be the first chapter:  
Where you decide to stay  
And I could be enough  
And we could be enough  
That would be enough


	19. Guns and Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fav Hamilton song! enjoy!

[Burr:]  
How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower  
Somehow defeat a global superpower?  
How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?  
Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross' flag higher?

"Is this about Hamilton again?" Thomas asked.

Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!  
An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in!

"Yep!" Alex said.

He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen

Everyone but Thomas smiled.

Everyone give it up for America's favourite fighting Frenchman!

"Frenchman?" Alex asked. Then the realization hit him. Laf.

[Company:]  
Lafayette!

Laf, who had been falling asleep, jerked his head up at the mention of his name in time to see his actor jumping on a table.

[Lafayette:]  
I'm taking this horse by the reins makin' redcoats redder with bloodstains

[Company:]  
Lafayette!

[Lafayette:]  
And I'm never gonna stop  
Until I make 'em drop  
And burn 'em up and scatter their remains,  
I'm

"Okay, Mr. 'How you say, Sorry I can't English', What's this?" Aaron asked. "I guess I learned more English!" Laf beamed.

[Company:]  
Lafayette!

[Lafayette:]  
Watch me engagin' 'em,  
Escapin' 'em!  
Enragin' 'em.  
I'm

[Company:]  
Lafayette!

[Lafayette:]  
I go to France for more funds

[Company:]  
Lafayette!

[Lafayette:]  
I come back with more

[Lafayette and Ensemble:]  
Guns  
And ships  
And so the balance shifts

[Washington:]  
We rendezvous  
With Rochambeau,  
Consolidate their gifts

[Lafayette:]  
We can end this war in Yorktown, cut them off at sea,  
But for this to succeed,  
There is someone else we need:

[Washington:]  
I know

[Washington and Company:]  
Hamilton!

"Yay, back to my future husband!" John thought.

[Lafayette:]  
Sir, he knows what to do in a trench  
Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean

"Fluent in French?" Angelica asked. "Oui! je m'appel Alexander Hamilton, Angelica." Alex answered prouldy.

[Washington and Company:]  
Hamilton!

[Lafayette:]  
Sir, you're gonna have to use him eventually  
What's he gonna do on the bench? I mean

[Washington and Company:]  
Hamilton!

[Lafayette:]  
No one has more resilience  
Or matches my practical tactical brilliance

[Washington and Company:]  
Hamilton!

[Lafayette:]  
You wanna fight for your land back?

[Company:]  
Hamilton!

[Washington:]  
I need my right-hand man back!

[Women:]  
Hamilton!

[Lafayette (men):]  
Ah! Uh, get ya right-hand man back (Get your right-hand man back!)  
You know you gotta get ya right hand man back (Your right-hand man back!)

[Lafayette (women/men):]  
I mean you gotta put some thought into the letter (Hamilton!)  
But the sooner the better (Hamilton! Hamilton!)  
To get your right hand man back! (Ha ha)

[Washington:]  
Alexander Hamilton  
Troops are waiting in the field for you

"Finally!"

If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide

Oh, Alexander Hamilton  
I have soldiers that will yield for you

Alex smiled

If we manage to get this right  
They'll surrender by early light  
The world will never be the same, Alexander…


	20. History has its eyes on you

[Washington:]  
I was younger than you are now  
When I was given my first command  
I led my men straight into a massacre  
I witnessed their deaths firsthand

"Whoa." Eliza said.

I made every mistake  
And felt the shame rise in me  
And even now I lie awake

[Washington (Laurens/Mulligan):]  
Knowing history has its eyes on me (Whoa oh oh…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Yeah)

[Hamilton/Washington (Company):]  
History has its eyes on me (Whoa oh oh…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Yeah)

[Washington:]  
Let me tell you what I wish I'd known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control

[Washington And Company:]  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

"sad." Laf said.

[Washington:]  
I know that we can win  
I know that greatness lies in you  
But remember from here on in

[Washington/Hamilton and men (Ensemble):]  
History has its eyes on you (Whoa oh oh…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Whoa…)

[Full Company:]  
History has its eyes on you

Alex smiled.


	21. Yorktown

[Company:]  
The battle of Yorktown  
1781

[Lafayette:]  
Monsieur Hamilton

[Hamilton:]  
Monsieur Lafayette

[Lafayette:]  
In command where you belong

"Yep!" Alex said.

[Hamilton:]  
How you say, no sweat  
We're finally on the field  
We've had quite a run

[Lafayette:]  
Immigrants:

[Hamilton/Lafayette:]  
We get the job done

Laf and Alex smiled at each other, and Alex blushed. He was startled. Did he... "Like" Lafayette? 

[Hamilton:]  
So what happens if we win?

[Lafayette:]  
I go back to France  
I bring freedom to my people if I'm given the chance

His people. Alex wished he were one of them-wait, no! He was married! He had Eliza! Why was he feeling this way?

[Hamilton:]  
We'll be with you when you do

Alex beamed, not knowing why.

[Lafayette:]  
Go lead your men

[Hamilton:]  
I’ll see you on the other side

[Lafayette:]  
'Til we meet again, let's go!

[Ensemble:]  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young  
Scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwin' away my shot!  
I am not throwin' away my shot!

[Hamilton:]  
'Til the world turns upside down…

[Ensemble:]  
'Til the world turns upside down!

[Hamilton:]  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

Laf and John looked at him sadly.

This is where it gets me: on my feet  
The enemy ahead of me  
If this is the end of me, at least I have a friend with me  
Weapon in my hand, a command, and my men with me  
Then I remember my Eliza's expecting me...  
Not only that, my Eliza's expecting  
We gotta go, gotta get the job done  
Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!  
Take the bullets out your gun!

[Ensemble:]  
What?

[Hamilton:]  
The bullets out your gun!

[Ensemble:]  
What?

[Hamilton:]  
We move under cover and we move as one  
Through the night, we have one shot to live another day  
We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away

"That was smart, you know." John said. "Oui." Laf agreed, unsure what to say.

We will fight up close, seize the moment and stay in it  
It's either that or meet the business end of a bayonet  
The code word is 'Rochambeau' dig me?

[Ensemble:]  
Rochambeau!

[Hamilton:]  
You have your orders now, go, man, go!  
And so the American experiment begins  
With my friends all scattered to the winds  
Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining brav'ry

[Hamilton/Laurens:]  
We'll never be free until we end slavery!

John smiled at Alex.

[Hamilton:]  
When we finally drive the British away  
Lafayette is there waiting

Alex beamed.

[Hamilton/Lafayette:]  
In Chesapeake Bay!

[Hamilton:]  
How did we know that this plan would work?  
We had a spy on the inside  
That's right

[Hamilton/Company:]  
Hercules Mulligan!

[Mulligan:]  
A tailor spyin' on the British government!  
I take their measurements, information and then I smuggle it

[Company:]  
Up

[Mulligan:]  
To my brother's revolutionary covenant  
I'm runnin' with the Sons of Liberty and I am lovin' it!  
See, that's what happens when you up against the ruffians  
We in the shit now, somebody's gotta shovel it!  
Hercules Mulligan, I need no introduction  
When you knock me down I get the fuck back up again!

[Company:]  
Let's go! Woo!  
Left! Right! Hold!  
Go!  
What! What! What!

[Hamilton:]  
After a week of fighting, a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet

[Lafayette:]  
We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief

[Mulligan:]  
And just like that, it's over. We tend to our wounded, we count our dead

[Laurens:]  
Black and white soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom

[Washington:]  
Not yet

[Hamilton:]  
We negotiate the terms of surrender  
I see George Washington smile

George smiled.

We escort their men out of Yorktown  
They stagger home single file  
Tens of thousands of people flood the streets  
There are screams and church bells ringing  
And as our fallen foes retreat  
I hear the drinking song they're singing…

[All men:]  
The world turned upside down

[Full Company:]  
The world turned upside down  
The world turned upside down  
The world turned upside down  
Down  
Down, down, down

[Lafayette:]  
Freedom for America, freedom for France!

[Company:]  
Down, down, down

[Hamilton:]  
Gotta start a new nation  
Gotta meet my son

Eliza smiled.

[Company:]  
Down, down, down

[Mulligan:]  
We won!

[Lafayette:]  
We won!

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]  
We won!

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens/Hamilton/Washington:]  
We won!

[Company:]  
The world turned upside down!

"Yes!"


	22. What Comes Next?

[King George:]  
They say

"Oh, no! Not him again!"

The price of my war's not a price that they're willing to pay  
Insane  
You cheat with the French, now I'm fighting with France and with Spain  
I'm so blue  
I thought that we'd made an arrangement  
When you went away  
You were mine to subdue  
Well, even despite our estrangement, I've got  
A small query for you:

What comes next?  
You've been freed  
Do you know how hard it is to lead?

You're on your own  
Awesome. Wow

Everyone laughed.

Do you have a clue what happens now?

Oceans rise  
Empires fall  
It's much harder when it's all your call

All alone, across the sea  
When your people say they hate you  
Don't come crawling back to me

Da da da da daaaaaaa, da da da da dayyyyyyyy ya da  
Da da da-da day ya daa...

You're on your own…


	23. Dear Theodosia

[Burr:]  
Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?  
You have my eyes. You have your mother's name  
When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart

Everyone smiled.

I'm dedicating every day to you  
Domestic life was never quite my style  
When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart

You will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you,

"We seemed to do that a lot." Jefferson said.

we'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away…

Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday

[Hamilton:]  
Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone  
My son  
Look at my son  
Pride is not the word I'm looking for  
There is so much more inside me now

Eliza smiled.

Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun  
My son  
When you smile, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart  
My father wasn't around  
[Burr:]  
My father wasn't around  
[Hamilton:]  
I swear that  
[Burr/Hamilton:]  
I'll be around for you

Eliza and Alex smiled sadly.

[Hamilton:]  
I'll do whatever it takes  
[Burr:]  
I'll make a million mistakes  
[Burr/Hamilton:]  
I'll make the world safe and sound for you…

…Will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away...

Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday


	24. The Laurens Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the saddest part in Hamilton! It literally made me cry...

[Laurens:]I may not live to see our glory.

"No! no, no!" Alex cried, tears already pricking his eyes, "Not again! I can't!"  
John looked at him, confused.

[ELIZA] Alexander? There's a letter for you

Alex was already crying. He clutched John's hand, afraid that if he let go, he's lose him again.

[HAMILTON]It's from John Laurens. I'll read it later.

John looked at him, still not understanding what this was about. Everyone else watching knew, though.

[LAURENS]But I will gladly join the fight

Eliza remembered immediately.

[ELIZA]No. It's from his father

Alex had buried his face in John's hair.

[HAMILTON]His father?

John wrapped an arm around him.

[LAURENS]And when our children tell our story

He could feel the stream of tears down his neck.

[HAMILTON]Will you read it?

Laf placed a hand on his shoulder.

[LAURENS]They'll tell the story of tonight

"Don't go!" Alexander cried. "Not again, please!"

[ELIZA]"On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina.

The realization hit John like a horse. Alex was clutching John's hand in one of his, and his shirt in the other.

[ELIZA] The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3000 men for the first all-black military regiment.

"Please..." The tears were coming faster now, and a shudder overtook his entire body.

[ELIZA] His dream of freedom for these men dies with him."

"You need to stay." Alex cried. "I'm right here." John said. But he didn't think he heard him.

[LAURENS]Tomorrow there'll be more of us...

"John, Please!" Alex couldn't stop shaking.

[ELIZA]Alexander. Are you alright?

"Alex, Mon ami." Laf said, trying to comfort him. Alex buried his face deeper into John's hair, and was gripping his hand so hard it hurt.

[HAMILTON]I have so much work to do

"Alex, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, OK?" He was crying now too. "I'm right here. Alex, I'm here!" Alex's grip on John's hand and shirt tightened. "But you're leaving. I know you are." John pulled Alex into an embrace. "I'm not leaving, I promise!" "Please stay." "I am." John's hair was soaked with tears now, but he didn't care. Eliza walked over and sat on the floor across from Alex. "John's ok. He's safe here. He's not going anywhere." "I don't want you to go, John. I already lost my mother and father, and Phillip... and you. I can't lose you again. Stay." His voice was barely above a whisper now, all the crying had parched his throat, but he couldn't stop. "Alex, mon ami, He's not going anywhere." Laf said. "Come on, Son." Washington expected to be yelled at for calling Alexander "Son", but Alex was too upset to react. He hugged John tighter. John backed away slightly.  
Before Alex had time to understand what was happening, His best friend's lips were on his. He heard Elisa gasp, then shuffling as she tried to seperate them, but Laf stopped her. "He needs this." he said. Alex didn't care about his wife's reaction, He needed John right now. He felt the warmth of the soft lips against his, and started to calm down. The broke apart slightly, then John said, "I promise I'll never leave you." It was Alex who closed the gap between them for the second time. It was then that he truly realized,

He had fallen in love with John Laurens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cried writing this. At least John and Alex finally kiss!


	25. What did I miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the end of The Laurens Interlude took an entire song.

[Company:]  
Seventeen. Se-se-seventeen...  
Se-se-seventeen…

[Burr:]  
1789  
How does the bastard orphan  
Immigrant decorated war vet  
Unite the colonies through more debt?  
Fight the other founding fathers 'til he has to forfeit?  
Have it all, lose it all

"Wow! Hoc could you say that to Alex after what just happened?" John asked, shocked. Alex was curled up against him. 

You ready for more yet?  
Treasury Secretary. Washington's the President  
Every American experiment sets a precedent  
Not so fast. Someone came along to resist him  
Pissed him off until we had a two-party system  
You haven't met him yet, you haven't had the chance  
'Cause he's been kickin' ass as the ambassador to France  
But someone's gotta keep the American promise  
You simply must meet Thomas. Thomas!

[Company:]  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home!

"WHOOOOO!" Thomas yelled. Everyone else glared at him.

Thomas Jefferson's coming home!  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home!  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home!  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home  
Lord he's been off in Paris for so long!  
Ah-ooh!  
Ah-ooh!

[Jefferson:]  
France is following us to revolution  
There is no more status quo  
But the sun comes up  
And the world still spins

[Ensemble:]  
Ah-ooh!

[Jefferson:]  
I helped Lafayette draft a declaration

"C'est moi!" said Lafayette.

Then I said, "I gotta go  
I gotta be in Monticello."  
Now the work at home begins…

[Ensemble:]  
Ah-ooh!

[Jefferson:]  
So what did I miss?  
What did I miss?  
Hmm  
Virginia, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss  
Muah  
I've been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies...  
I guess I basically missed the late eighties...  
I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this…

[Ensemble:]  
Ah-ooh!

[Jefferson:]  
There's a letter on my desk from the President  
Haven't even put my bag down yet  
Sally be a lamb, darlin', won't you open it?

"Sally? Isn't that..." Aaron trailed off, scared to finish his sentence. Thomas went red.

It says the President's assembling a cabinet  
And that I am to be the Secretary of State, great!  
And that I'm already Senate-approved...  
I just got home and now I'm headed up to New York

[Ensemble:]  
Headin' to New York!  
Headin' to New York!

[Jefferson (Ensemble):]  
Lookin' at the rolling fields  
I can't believe that we are free (Believe that we are free)  
Ready to face whatever's awaiting  
Me in N.Y.C. (Me in N.Y.C.)  
But who's waitin' for me when I step in the place?  
My friend James Madison, red in the face  
He grabs my arm and I respond,  
"What's goin' on?" (Ah-ooh!)

[Madison:]  
Thomas, we are engaged in a battle for our nation's very soul  
Can you get us out of the mess we're in?

"What is it with people not being able to solve their own problems?" Thomas asked.

[Ensemble:]  
Ah-ooh!

[Madison:]  
Hamilton's new financial plan is nothing less  
Than government control  
I've been fighting for the South alone  
Where have you been?

[Jefferson:]  
Uh... France

[Ensemble:]  
Ah-ooh!

[Madison:]  
We have to win

[Jefferson (Ensemble):]  
Well, what'd I miss?  
(What? What? What'd I miss?)  
What'd I miss?  
(I've come home to this?)  
Headfirst into a political abyss!  
(Headfirst, into the abyss!)  
I have my first cabinet meeting today  
(Chik-a-pow!)

Everyone, (Except for Alex, who was still recovering) looked confused at the choice of sound effects. 

I guess I better think of something to say  
I'm already on my way (On my way)  
To get to the bottom of this…  
(What did I miss? Ah ah!)

[Washington:]  
Mr. Jefferson, welcome home

[Hamilton:]  
Mr. Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton

[Washington and Ensemble:]  
Mr. Jefferson, welcome home

[Company:]  
Mr. Jefferson, welcome home  
Sir, you've been off in Paris for so long!

[Jefferson:]  
So what did I miss?

"A lot, apparently." Thomas said.


	26. Cabinet Battle #1

[Washington:]  
Ladies and gentlemen, you coulda been anywhere in the world tonight, but you're here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a cabinet meeting?

The issue on the table: Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir

[Jefferson:]  
"Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness"  
We fought for these ideals; we shouldn't settle for less  
These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em  
Don't act surprised, you guys, 'cause I wrote 'em

Everyone looked at the, obviously, self-absorbed Thomas.

[Jefferson/Madison:]  
Oww

[Jefferson:]  
But Hamilton forgets  
His plan would have the government assume state's debts  
Now, place your bets as to who that benefits:  
The very seat of government where Hamilton sits

"No" Alex said weakly. (Still recovering from The Laurens Interlude)

[Hamilton:]  
Not true!

[Jefferson:]  
Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it  
If New York's in debt—  
Why should Virginia bear it? Uh! Our debts are paid, I'm afraid  
Don't tax the South 'cause we got it made in the shade  
In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground  
We create. You just wanna move our money around  
This financial plan is an outrageous demand  
And it's too many damn pages for any man to understand  
Stand with me in the land of the free  
And pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy  
Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky  
Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whisky

[Washington:]  
Thank you, Secretary Jefferson  
([Crowd (reacting):] That's my alcohol!)  
Secretary Hamilton, your response

[Hamilton:]  
Thomas. That was a real nice declaration  
Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation  
Would you like to join us, or stay mellow  
Doin' whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?

Lafayette laughed.

If we assume the debts, the union gets  
A new line of credit, a financial diuretic  
How do you not get it? If we're aggressive and competitive  
The union gets a boost. You'd rather give it a sedative?  
A civics lesson from a slaver. Hey, neighbor  
Your debts are paid 'cause you don't pay for labor  
"We plant seeds in the South. We create"  
Yeah, keep ranting  
We know who's really doing the planting

"Oooooh" Aaron said.

And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment  
Don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it  
You think I'm frightened of you, man?  
We almost died in the trench  
While you were off getting hot with the French

"Ouch."

Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President  
Reticent—there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison  
Madison, you're mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine  
Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in  
Sittin' there useless as two shits  
Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you  
Where my shoe fits

"wow"

[Washington:]  
Excuse me? Madison, Jefferson, take a walk! Hamilton, take a walk! We'll reconvene after a brief recess. Hamilton!

[Hamilton:]  
Sir!

[Washington:]  
A word

[Madison:]  
You don't have the votes

[Jefferson/Madison:]  
You don't have the votes

[Jefferson:]  
Aha-ha-ha ha ha!

[Jefferson/Madison:]  
You're gonna need congressional approval and you don't have the votes

"Stop it!" Eliza said.

[Jefferson:]  
Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder

[Madison:]  
Why he even brings the thunder…

[Washington:]  
You wanna pull yourself together?

[Hamilton:]  
I'm sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather

[Washington:]  
Young man, I'm from Virginia, so watch your mouth

[Hamilton:]  
So we let Congress get held hostage by the South?

[Washington:]  
You need the votes

[Hamilton:]  
No, we need bold strokes  
We need this plan

[Washington:]  
No, you need to convince more folks

[Hamilton:]  
James Madison won't talk to me, that's a nonstarter

[Washington:]  
Winning was easy, young man  
Governing's harder

[Hamilton:]  
They're being intransigent

[Washington:]  
You have to find a compromise

[Hamilton:]  
But they don't have a plan, they just hate mine!

[Washington:]  
Convince them otherwise

[Hamilton:]  
And what happens if I don't get congressional approval?

[Washington:]  
I imagine they'll call for your removal

[Hamilton:]  
Sir

[Washington:]  
Figure it out, Alexander  
That's an order from your commander

"What if he can't figure it out?" Angelica asked.


	27. Take a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we need more love triangle. Here we go!

[Eliza (Philip):]  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)  
(Cinq six sept huit neuf)  
Good! Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)  
(Cinq six sept huit neuf)  
Sept huit neuf  
(Sept huit neuf)  
Sept huit neuf  
(Sept huit neuf)

Jaf nodded in approval.

[Eliza and Philip:]  
One two three four five six seven eight nine!

[Hamilton:]  
My dearest, Angelica

Angelica smiled.

"Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day"  
I trust you'll understand the reference to  
Another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play  
They think me Macbeth, and ambition is my folly  
I'm a polymath, a pain in the ass, a massive pain  
Madison is Banquo, Jefferson's Macduff  
And Birnam Wood is Congress on its way to Dunsinane

[Hamilton/Angelica:]  
And there you are, an ocean away  
Do you have to live an ocean away?  
Thoughts of you subside  
Then I get another letter  
And I cannot put the notion away…

[Eliza:]  
Take a break

[Hamilton:]  
I am on my way

[Eliza:]  
There's a little surprise before supper  
And it cannot wait

[Hamilton:]  
I'll be there in just a minute, save my plate

[Eliza:]  
Alexander

[Hamilton:]  
Okay, okay

[Eliza:]  
Your son is nine years old today

"He looks a lot older than nine." Thomas pointed out.

He has something he'd like to say  
He's been practicing all day  
Philip, take it away

[Philip (Hamilton):]  
Daddy, daddy, look  
My name is Philip  
I am a poet  
I wrote this poem just to show it  
And I just turned nine  
You can write rhymes  
But you can't write mine  
(What!)  
I practice French  
And play piano with my mother  
(Uh-huh!)  
I have a sister, but I want a little brother  
(Okay!)  
My daddy's trying to start America's bank  
Un deux trois quatre cinq!  
(Bravo!)

[Eliza:]  
Take a break

[Hamilton:]  
Hey, our kid is pretty great

[Eliza:]  
Run away with us for the summer  
Let's go upstate

[Hamilton:]  
Eliza, I've got so much on my plate

[Eliza:]  
We can all go stay with my father  
There's a lake I know…

[Hamilton:]  
I know

[Eliza:]  
In a nearby park

[Hamilton:]  
I'd love to go

[Eliza:]  
You and I can go when the night gets dark…

[Hamilton:]  
I will try to get away

[Angelica:]  
My dearest Alexander  
You must get through to Jefferson

"Ha!" Jefferson laughed.

Sit down with him and compromise  
Don't stop 'til you agree  
Your fav'rite older sister  
Angelica, reminds you  
There's someone in your corner all the way across the sea

In a letter I received from you two weeks ago  
I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase  
It changed the meaning. Did you intend this?  
One stroke and you've consumed my waking days  
It says:

[Hamilton/Angelica:]  
"My dearest Angelica"

[Angelica:]  
With a comma after "dearest"  
You've written

[Hamilton and Angelica:]  
"My dearest, Angelica."

[Angelica:]  
Anyway, all this to say  
I'm coming home this summer  
At my sister's invitation  
I'll be there with your fam'ly  
If you make your way upstate  
I know you're very busy  
I know your work's important  
But I'm crossing the ocean and I just can't wait

[Hamilton and Angelica:]  
You won't be an ocean away  
You will only be a moment away…

[Eliza:]  
Alexander, come downstairs  
Angelica's arriving today!

Alex, Angelica and Eliza smiled.

[Eliza:]  
Angelica!

[Angelica:]  
Eliza!

[Hamilton:]  
The Schuyler sisters!

[Angelica:]  
Alexander

[Hamilton:]  
Hi

[Angelica:]  
It's good to see your face

[Eliza:]  
Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family

[Hamilton:]  
Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn't have a real job anyway

[Angelica:]  
…you're not joining us? Wait

[Hamilton:]  
I'm afraid I cannot join you upstate

[Angelica:]  
Alexander, I came all this way

[Eliza:]  
She came all this way

[Angelica:]  
All this way

"Why would you do that? She came all the way from London!" George asked.

[Eliza and Angelica:]  
Take a break

[Hamilton:]  
You know I have to get my plan through Congress

[Eliza and Angelica:]  
Run away with us for the summer  
Let's go upstate

[Hamilton:]  
I lose my job if we don't get this plan through Congress

[Eliza and Angelica:]  
We can all go stay with our father

[Eliza (Angelica):]  
There's a lake I know  
(I know I'll miss your face)  
In a nearby park  
(Screw your courage to the sticking place)  
You and I can go  
(Eliza's right)  
Take a break and get away (Take a break)  
(Run away with us for the summer)  
Let's go upstate (Let's go upstate)  
Where we can stay  
(We can all go stay with our father)  
(If you take your time)  
Look around, look around  
(You will make your mark)  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now  
(Close your eyes and dream)  
We can go  
When the night gets dark (When the night gets dark)  
Take a break (Take a break)

[Hamilton:]  
I have to get my plan through Congress  
I can't stop until I get this plan through Congress

"Take a break, Alex." John said.


	28. Say no to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!
> 
> Sorry I mentioned the love triangle in the last chapter, Idk when its gonna happen.

[Burr:]  
There's nothing like summer in the city  
Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty  
There's trouble in the air, you can smell it  
And Alexander's by himself. I'll let him tell it

[Hamilton:]  
I hadn't slept in a week  
I was weak, I was awake  
You never seen a bastard orphan  
More in need of a break  
Longing for Angelica  
Missing my wife  
That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life, she said:

Eliza knew what was about to happen.

[Maria:]  
I know you are a man of honor  
I'm so sorry to bother you at home  
But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone…

[Hamilton:]  
She said:

[Maria:]  
My husband's doin' me wrong  
Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me...  
Suddenly he's up and gone  
I don't have the means to go on

[Hamilton:]  
So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said

[Maria:]  
You're too kind, sir

[Hamilton:]  
I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away  
She lived a block away, she said:

[Maria:]  
This one's mine, sir

[Hamilton:]  
Then I said, "Well, I should head back home,"  
She turned red, she led me to her bed  
Let her legs spread and said:

[Maria:]  
Stay?

[Hamilton:]  
Hey…

[Maria:]  
Hey…

[Hamilton:]  
That's when I began to pray:  
Lord, show me how to  
Say no to this  
I don't know how to  
Say no to this

"Just say no!" Laf said, obviously annoyed.

But my God, she looks so helpless  
And her body's saying, "Hell, yes."

[Maria:]  
Whoa...

[Hamilton:]  
No, show me how to

[Hamilton/Ensemble:]  
Say no to this

[Hamilton:]  
I don't know how to

[Hamilton/Ensemble:]  
Say no to this

[Hamilton:]  
In my mind, I'm tryin' to go

[Ensemble:]  
Go! Go! Go!

[Hamilton:]  
Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say…

"No!" John yelled.

[Ensemble:]  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!

[Hamilton:]  
I wish I could say that was the last time  
I said that last time. It became a pastime  
A month into this endeavor I received a letter  
From a Mr. James Reynolds, even better, it said:

[James:]  
Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck  
You see, that was my wife who you decided to

[Hamilton:]  
Fuuuu...

"Whaaaaat?" Thomas said.

[James:]  
Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold  
So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled  
And hey, you can keep seein' my whore wife  
If the price is right: if not I'm telling your wife

[Hamilton:]  
I hid the letter and I raced to her place  
Screamed, "How could you?!" in her face  
She said:

[Maria:]  
No, sir!

[Hamilton:]  
Half dressed, apologetic  
A mess, she looked pathetic, she cried:

[Maria:]  
Please don't go, sir!

[Hamilton:]  
So was your whole story a setup?

[Maria:]  
I don't know about any letter!

[Hamilton:]  
Stop crying  
Goddammit, get up!

[Maria:]  
I didn't know any better

[Hamilton:]  
I am ruined...

[Maria (Hamilton):]  
Please don't leave me with him helpless (I am helpless — how could I do this?)  
Just give him what he wants and you can have me  
(I don't want you)  
Whatever you want (I don't want you)  
If you pay (I don't)  
You can stay

[Maria (Hamilton) {Ensemble}:]  
(Lord, show me how to say no to this) {Say no to this}  
Tonight (I don't know how to say no to this) {Say no to this}  
('Cause the situation's helpless)  
Helpless  
(And her body's screaming, "Hell, yes.")  
Whoa!  
(No, show me how to say no to this) {Say no to this}  
How can you say no to this? (How can I say no to this?) {Say no to this}  
(There is nowhere I can go)  
{Go! Go! Go!}  
(When her body's on mine I do not say...) {No!}  
(Yes) Yes {Say no to this! No!}  
(Yes) Yes {Say no to this! No!}  
(Yes) Ye-ye-yes {Say no to this! No!}  
(Yes) Yes {Say no to this!}  
(Say no to this...)  
(I don't say no to this) Don't say no to this  
(There is nowhere I can go)  
{Go! Go! Go!}

[James:]  
So?

[Hamilton:]  
Nobody needs to know

Eliza had been trying not to pay attention the whole time.


	29. No one else was in the room where it happened.

[Burr:]  
Ah, Mister Secretary

[Hamilton:]  
Mister Burr, sir

[Burr:]  
Didja hear the news about good old General Mercer?

[Hamilton:]  
No

[Burr:]  
You know Clermont Street?

[Hamilton:]  
Yeah

[Burr:]  
They renamed it after him  
The Mercer legacy is secure

[Hamilton:]  
Sure

[Burr:]  
And all he had to do was die

[Hamilton:]  
That's a lot less work

[Burr:]  
We oughta give it a try

[Hamilton:]  
Ha

"Please don't!" Laf begged.

[Burr:]  
Now how're you gonna get your debt plan through?

[Hamilton:]  
I guess I'm gonna fin'ly have to listen to you

[Burr:]  
Really?

[Hamilton:]  
"Talk less. Smile more."

[Burr:]  
Ha ha

[Hamilton:]  
Do whatever it takes to get my plan on the Congress floor

[Burr:]  
Now, Madison and Jefferson are merciless

[Hamilton:]  
Well, hate the sin, love the sinner

[Madison:]  
Hamilton!

[Hamilton:]  
I'm sorry Burr, I've gotta go

[Burr:]  
But...

[Hamilton:]  
Decisions are happening over dinner

[Burr:]  
Two Virginians and an immigrant walk into a room

[Burr and Ensemble:]  
Diametric'ly opposed, foes

[Burr:]  
They emerge with a compromise, having opened doors that were

[Burr and Ensemble:]  
Previously closed

[Ensemble:]  
Bros

[Burr:]  
The immigrant emerges with unprecedented financial power  
A system he can shape however he wants

Alex smirked at Thomas.

The Virginians emerge with the nation's capital  
And here's the pièce de résistance:

[Burr (Ensemble):]  
No one else was in  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
No one else was in  
The room where it happened (The room where it happened)  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened (The room where it happened)  
No one really knows how the game is played (Game is played)  
The art of the trade  
How the sausage gets made (How the sausage gets made)  
We just assume that it happens (Assume that it happens)  
But no one else is in  
The room where it happens (The room where it happens)

[Burr and Company:]  
Thomas claims

[Jefferson:]  
Alexander was on Washington's doorstep one day  
In distress 'n disarray

[Burr and Company:]  
Thomas claims

[Jefferson:]  
Alexander said

[Hamilton:]  
I've nowhere else to turn!

[Jefferson:]  
And basic'ly begged me to join the fray

[Burr and Company:]  
Thomas claims

[Jefferson:]  
I approached Madison and said,  
"I know you hate 'im, but let's hear what he has to say."

[Burr and Company:]  
Thomas claims

[Jefferson:]  
Well, I arranged the meeting  
I arranged the menu, the venue, the seating

[Burr:]  
But!  
No one else was in

[Burr and Company:]  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened

"Why wasn't I there?" Aaron asked.

[Burr:]  
No one else was in

[Burr and Company:]  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened

[Burr (Company):]  
No one really knows how the  
Parties get to yes (Parties get to yes)  
The pieces that are sacrificed in  
Ev'ry game of chess (Ev'ry game of chess)  
We just assume that it happens (Assume that it happens)  
But no one else is in  
The room where it happens (The room where it happens)

[Burr and Company:]  
Meanwhile

[Burr:]  
Madison is grappling with the fact that not ev'ry issue can be settled by committee

[Company:]  
Meanwhile

[Burr:]  
Congress is fighting over where to put the capital

[*Company screams in chaos*]

"Uhhhh"

[Burr:]  
It isn't pretty  
Then Jefferson approaches with a dinner and invite  
And Madison responds with Virginian insight:

[Madison:]  
Maybe we can solve one problem with another and win a victory for the Southerners, in other words

[Jefferson:]  
Oh-ho!

[Madison:]  
A quid pro quo

[Jefferson:]  
I suppose

[Madison:]  
Wouldn't you like to work a little closer to home?

[Jefferson:]  
Actually, I would

[Madison:]  
Well, I propose the Potomac

[Jefferson:]  
And you'll provide him his votes?

[Madison:]  
Well, we'll see how it goes

[Jefferson:]  
Let's go

[Burr:]  
No!

[Company:]  
...one else was in  
The room where it happened

[Burr and Company:]  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
No one else was in  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened

[Burr:]  
My God!

[Burr and Company:]  
In God we trust  
But we'll never really know what got discussed  
Click-boom then it happened

[Burr:]  
And no one else was in the room where it happened

[Company:]  
Alexander Hamilton!

[Burr:]  
What did they say to you to get you to sell New York City down the river?

[Company:]  
Alexander Hamilton!

[Burr:]  
Did Washington know about the dinner?  
Was there Presidential pressure to deliver?

[Company:]  
Alexander Hamilton!

[Burr:]  
Or did you know, even then, it doesn't matter  
Where you put the U.S. Capital?

[Hamilton:]  
'Cause we'll have the banks  
We're in the same spot

[Burr:]  
You got more than you gave

[Hamilton:]  
And I wanted what I got  
When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game  
But you don't get a win unless you play in the game  
Oh, you get love for it  
You get hate for it  
You get nothing if you…

[Hamilton and Company:]  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait!

[Hamilton:]  
God help and forgive me  
I wanna build something that's gonna outlive me

[Hamilton/Jefferson/Madison/Washington (Company):]  
What do you want, Burr? (What do you want, Burr?)  
What do you want, Burr? (What do you want, Burr?)  
If you stand for nothing (What do you want, Burr?)  
Burr, then what do you fall for? (What do you want?)

[Burr:]  
I  
I wanna be in the room where it happens  
The room where it happens  
I  
Wanna be in the room where it happens  
The room where it happens

[Burr (Company):]  
I (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
Wanna be (The room where it happens)  
In the room where it happens (The room where it happens)  
I (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
I wanna be in the room… (The room where it happens)  
Oh (The room where it happens)  
Oh (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
I wanna be (Where it happens)  
I wanna be (Where it happens)  
I've got to be, I've got to be (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
In that room (The room where it happens)  
In that big ol' room (The room where it happens)

[Company:]  
The art of the compromise

[Burr:]  
Hold your nose and close your eyes

[Company:]  
We want our leaders to save the day

[Burr:]  
But we don't get a say in what they trade away

[Company:]  
We dream of a brand new start

[Burr:]  
But we dream in the dark for the most part

[Burr and Company:]  
Dark as a tomb where it happens

[Burr (Company):]  
I've got to be in the room... (The room where it happens)  
I've got to be...  
(The room where it happens)  
I've got to be...  
(The room where it happens)  
Oh, I've got to be in  
The room where it happens... (The room where it happens)  
I've got to be, I've gotta be (The room where it happens)  
I've gotta be  
In the room (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
Click-boom! (Click-boom!)

"Wow, Burr." John said. "You seem pretty desperate."


	30. Schuyler Defeated

[Philip:]  
Look!  
Grandpa's in the paper!  
"War hero Philip Schuyler loses senate seat to young upstart Aaron Burr"  
Grandpa just lost his seat in the senate

"Thanks, Aaron." Alex said, sarcastically.

[Eliza:]  
Sometimes that's how it goes

[Philip:]  
Daddy's gonna find out any minute

[Eliza:]  
I'm sure he already knows

[Philip:]  
Further down

[Philip and Eliza:]  
Further down

[Philip:]  
Let's meet the newest senator from New York

[Eliza:]  
New York

[Philip and Eliza:]  
Our senator

[Hamilton:]  
Burr?  
Since when are you a Democratic-Republican?

[Burr:]  
Since being one put me on the up and up again

[Hamilton:]  
No one knows who you are or what you do

"Except me" Burr said.

[Burr:]  
They don't need to know me  
They don't like you

[Hamilton:]  
Excuse me?

[Burr:]  
Oh, Wall Street thinks you're great  
You'll always be adored by the things you create  
But upstate

[Hamilton:]  
Wait

[Burr:]  
People think you're crooked  
Schuyler's seat was up for grabs so I took it

[Hamilton:]  
I've always considered you a friend

[Burr:]  
I don't see why that has to end

[Hamilton:]  
You changed parties to run against my father-in-law

[Burr:]  
I changed parties to seize the opportunity I saw  
I swear your pride will be the death of us all  
Beware, it goeth before the fall

"Foreshadowing." Thomas said for the 485th time, met with a 485th slap from Angelica.


	31. Cabinet Battle #2

[Washington:]  
The issue on the table: France is on the verge of war with England  
And do we provide aid and troops to our French allies or do we stay out of it?  
Remember, my decision on this matter is not subject to congressional approval  
The only person you have to convince is me  
Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir

[Jefferson:]  
When we were on death's door, when we were needy  
We made a promise, we signed a treaty  
We needed money and guns and half a chance  
Uh, who provided those funds?

[Madison:]  
France

"Oui!" agreed Lafayette.

[Jefferson:]  
In return, they didn't ask for land  
Only a promise that we'd lend a hand  
And stand with them if they fought against oppressors  
And revolution is messy but now is the time to stand  
Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny  
I know that Alexander Hamilton is here and he  
Would rather not have this debate  
I'll remind you that he is not Secretary of State  
He knows nothing of loyalty  
Smells like new money, dresses like fake royalty  
Desperate to rise above his station  
Everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation

[Ensemble:]  
Ooh!

[Jefferson:]  
Hey, and if ya don't know, now ya know, Mr. President

[Washington:]  
Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response

[Hamilton:]  
You must be out of your Goddamn mind 

"Alexander! Language!" Eliza said.

if you think  
The President is gonna bring the nation to the brink  
Of meddling in the middle of a military mess  
A game of chess, where France is Queen and Kingless  
We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket  
Would you like to take it out and ask it?  
"Should we honor our treaty, King Louis' head?"  
"Uh… do whatever you want, I'm super dead."

Angelica giggled.

[Washington:]  
Enough! Enough. Hamilton is right

[Jefferson:]  
Mr. President—

[Washington:]  
We're too fragile to start another fight

[Jefferson:]  
But sir, do we not fight for freedom?

[Washington:]  
Sure, when the French figure out who's gonna lead 'em

[Jefferson:]  
The people are leading

[Washington:]  
The people are rioting  
There's a difference. Frankly, it's a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality  
Hamilton

[Hamilton:]  
Sir

[Washington:]  
Draft a statement of neutrality

[Jefferson:]  
Did you forget Lafayette?

Laf's head perked up at the mention of his name.

[Hamilton:]  
What?

[Jefferson:]  
Have you an ounce of regret?  
You accumulate debt, you accumulate power  
Yet in their hour of need, you forget

[Hamilton:]  
Lafayette's a smart man, he'll be fine

Laf smiled.

And before he was your friend, he was mine  
If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, we never stop  
Where do we draw the line?

[Jefferson:]  
So quick-witted

[Hamilton:]  
Alas, I admit it

[Jefferson:]  
I bet you were quite a lawyer

[Hamilton:]  
My defendants got acquitted

[Jefferson:]  
Yeah. Well, someone oughta remind you

[Hamilton:]  
What?

[Jefferson:]  
You're nothing without Washington behind you

[Washington:]  
Hamilton!

[Jefferson:]  
Daddy's calling!

Everyone looked confused at the last statement.


	32. Washington on your Side

[Burr:]  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side

"It is." Alex said. George nodded.

[Jefferson:]  
Ev'ry action has its equal, opposite reactions  
Thanks to Hamilton, our cab'net's fractured into factions  
Try not to crack under the stress, we're breaking down like fractions  
We smack each other in the press, and we don't print retractions  
I get no satisfaction witnessing his fits of passion  
The way he primps and preens and dresses like the pits of fashion  
Our poorest citizens, our farmers, live ration to ration  
As Wall Street robs 'em blind in search of chips to cash in  
This prick is askin' for someone to bring him to task  
Somebody gimme some dirt on this vacuous mass so we can at last unmask him  
I'll pull the trigger on him, someone load the gun and cock it  
While we were all watching, he got Washington in his pocket

[Jefferson and Burr:]  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side

Look back at the Bill of Rights

[Madison:]  
Which I wrote

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
The ink hasn't dried  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side

[Madison:]  
So he's doubled the size of the government  
Wasn't the trouble with much of our previous government size?

[Burr:]  
Look in his eyes!

[Jefferson:]  
See how he lies

[Madison:]  
Follow the scent of his enterprise

[Jefferson:]  
Centralizing national credit  
And making American credit competitive

[Madison:]  
If we don't stop it we aid and abet it

[Jefferson:]  
I have to resign

[Madison:]  
Somebody has to stand up for the South!

[Burr:]  
Somebody has to stand up to his mouth!

"Very mature, Aaron." Alex said.

[Jefferson:]  
If there's a fire you're trying to douse

[Madison and Jefferson:]  
You can't put it out from inside the house

[Jefferson:]  
I'm in the cabinet, I am complicit in  
Watching him grabbin' at power and kissin' it  
If Washington isn't gon' listen  
To disciplined dissidents, this is the difference:  
This kid is out!

[Madison/Burr/Jefferson:]  
Oh!  
This immigrant isn't somebody we chose  
Oh!  
This immigrant's keeping us all on our toes  
Oh!  
Let's show these Federalists who they're up against!  
Oh!

[Jefferson/Madison:]  
Southern motherfuckin'

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
Democratic-Republicans!

Eliza sighed.

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr/Ensemble:]  
Oh!

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
Let's follow the money and see where it goes

[Ensemble:]  
Oh!

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
Because every second the Treasury grows

[Ensemble:]  
Oh!

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
If we follow the money and see where it leads  
Get in the weeds, look for the seeds of Hamilton's misdeeds

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
It must be nice, it must be nice

[Madison:]  
Follow the money and see where it goes

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
It must be nice, it must be nice

[Jefferson:]  
The emperor has no clothes

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
We won't be invisible  
We won't be denied  
Still  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side


	33. One Last Time

[Hamilton:]  
Mr. President, you asked to see me?

[Washington:]  
I know you're busy

[Hamilton:]  
What do you need, sir? Sir?

[Washington:]  
I wanna give you a word of warning

[Hamilton:]  
Sir, I don't know what you heard  
But whatever it is, Jefferson started it

John laughed. Alex smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Laf's jealousy returned.

[Washington:]  
Thomas Jefferson resigned this morning

Alex beamed at Thomas, who was sitting with his arms folded over his chest like a 4-year-old in time-out. 

[Hamilton:]  
You're kidding

[Washington:]  
I need a favor

[Hamilton:]  
Whatever you say, sir, Jefferson will pay for this behavior

[Washington:]  
Shh  
Talk less

[Hamilton:]  
I'll use the press  
I'll write under a pseudonym, you'll see what I can do to him

[Washington:]  
I need you to draft an address

[Hamilton:]  
Yes! He resigned  
You can finally speak your mind

[Washington:]  
No, he's stepping down so he can run for President

[Hamilton:]  
Ha. Good luck defeating you, sir

[Washington:]  
I'm stepping down, I'm not running for President

[Hamilton:]  
I'm sorry, what?

[Washington:]  
One last time  
Relax, have a drink with me  
One last time  
Let's take a break tonight  
And then we'll teach them how to say goodbye  
To say goodbye  
You and I

[Hamilton:]  
No, sir, why?

[Washington:]  
I wanna talk about neutrality

[Hamilton:]  
Sir, with Britain and France on the verge of war, is this the best time

[Washington:]  
I want to warn against partisan fighting

[Hamilton:]  
But

[Washington:]  
Pick up a pen, start writing  
I wanna talk about what I have learned  
The hard-won wisdom I have earned

[Hamilton:]  
As far as the people are concerned  
You have to serve, you could continue to serve

[Washington:]  
No! One last time  
The people will hear from me  
One last time  
And if we get this right  
We're gonna teach 'em how to say goodbye  
You and I

George smiled.

[Hamilton:]  
Mr. President, they will say you're weak

[Washington:]  
No, they will see we're strong

[Hamilton:]  
Your position is so unique

[Washington:]  
So I'll use it to move them along

[Hamilton:]  
Why do you have to say goodbye?

[Washington:]  
If I say goodbye, the nation learns to move on  
It outlives me when I'm gone  
Like the scripture says:  
"Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree  
And no one shall make them afraid."  
They'll be safe in the nation we've made  
I wanna sit under my own vine and fig tree  
A moment alone in the shade  
At home in this nation we've made  
One last time

[Hamilton:]  
One last time

[Hamilton:]  
Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration, I am unconscious of intentional error, I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors. I shall also carry with me

[Hamilton And Washington (Hamilton):]  
The hope (that my country will) view them with indulgence (and that)  
After forty-five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal  
(The faults of incompetent abilities will be) consigned to oblivion,  
As I myself must soon be to the mansions of rest  
I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat in which I promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of partaking,  
In the midst of my fellow-citizens, the benign influence of good laws under a free government,  
The ever-favorite object of my heart, and the happy reward, as I trust  
Of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers

[Washington:]  
One last time

[All Women:]  
George Washington's going home!

[Hamilton:]  
Teach 'em how to say goodbye

[Company:]  
George Washington's going home!

[Washington:]  
You and I

[Company:]  
George Washington's going home!

[Washington:]  
Going home

[Company:]  
George Washington's going home!

[Washington:]  
History has its eyes on you, you, you! Yeah!

[Company:]  
George Washington's going home!

[Washington (Company):]  
We're gonna teach 'em how to say goodbye!  
(Teach 'em how to say goodbye!)  
Teach 'em how to say goodbye!  
(Teach 'em how!)  
To say goodbye!  
(Say goodbye!)  
Say goodbye!  
(Say goodbye!)  
One last time!  
(One last time!)  
Time...

Alex and George smiled slightly at each other.


	34. I know him

[King George:]  
They say

"No, not this guy again! Someone shoot him!" Alex growled. "it's ok, you don't have to listen." John said, covering Alex's ears. 

George Washington's yielding his power and stepping away  
Is that true?  
I wasn't aware that was something a person could do  
I'm perplexed  
Are they gonna keep on replacing whoever's in charge?  
If so, who's next?  
There's nobody else in their country who looms quite as large…

[A sentinel whispers in King George's ear]

John Adams?!  
I know him  
That can't be  
That's that little guy who spoke to me  
All those years ago  
What was it, eighty-five?  
That poor man, they're gonna eat him alive!  
Oceans rise  
Empires fall  
Next to Washington, they all look small  
All alone  
Watch them run  
They will tear each other into pieces  
Jesus Christ, this will be fun!

"Oh, dear." Angelica said.

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da da dat dat da ya daaaaa!  
Hahahahahahahahaha

Everyone's eyes went large, even Alex's, because he could still hear even with John's hands protectively over his ears.

"President John Adams"  
Good luck


	35. The Adams Administration

[Burr:]  
How does Hamilton the short-tempered  
Protean creator of the Coast Guard  
Founder of the New York Post  
Ardently abuse his cab'net post  
Destroy his reputation?  
Welcome, folks, to

[Burr/Company:]  
The Adams administration!

[Burr:]  
Jefferson's the runner-up, which makes him the Vice President

[Jefferson:]  
Washington can't help you now, no more mister nice President

[Burr:]  
Adams fires Hamilton

"That's not fair!" John complained.

Privately calls him "creole bastard" in his taunts

[Jefferson:]  
Say what?!

[Burr:]  
Hamilton publishes his response

[Hamilton:]  
Sit down, John, you fat mother[*bleep*]

Eliza shook her head.

[Burr:]  
Hamilton is out of control

[Madison:]  
This is great!  
He's out of power  
He holds no office  
And he just destroyed President John Adams, the only other significant member of his party

[Jefferson:]  
Hamilton's a host unto himself  
As long as he can hold a pen, he's a threat  
Let's let him know what we know


	36. We Know

[Hamilton:]  
Mr. Vice President  
Mr. Madison  
Senator Burr  
What is this?

[Jefferson:]  
We have the check stubs  
From separate accounts…

[Madison:]  
Almost a thousand dollars, paid in different amounts…

[Burr:]  
To a Mr. James Reynolds way back in seventeen ninety-one

Alex groaned.

[Hamilton:]  
Is that what you have? Are you done?

[Madison:]  
You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position

[Jefferson:]  
Though 'virtue' is not a word I'd apply to this situation

[Madison:]  
To seek financial gain, to stray from your sacred mission

[Jefferson:]  
And the evidence suggests you've engaged in speculation

[Burr:]  
An immigrant embezzling our government funds

[Jefferson/Madison:]  
I can almost see the headline, your career is done

[Burr:]  
I hope you saved some money for your daughter and sons

[Burr/Jefferson/Madison:]  
Ya best g'wan run back where ya come from!

[Hamilton:]  
Ha! You don't even know what you're asking me to confess

Alex shook his head.

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
Confess

[Hamilton:]  
You have nothing. I don't have to tell you anything at all  
Unless

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
Unless

[Hamilton:]  
If I can prove that I never broke the law  
Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?

[Burr:]  
No one else was in the room where it happened

[Hamilton:]  
Is that a yes?

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
Um, yes

[Burr:]  
"Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck  
You see, it was my wife who you decided to..."

[Jefferson:]  
Whaaaat

[Hamilton:]  
She courted me  
Escorted me to bed and when she had me in a corner  
That's when Reynolds extorted me  
For a sordid fee  
I paid him quarterly  
I may have mortally wounded my prospects  
But my papers are orderly!  
As you can see I kept a record of every check in my checkered history  
Check it again against your list n' see consistency  
I never spent a cent that wasn't mine  
You sent the dogs after my scent, that's fine  
Yes, I have reasons for shame  
But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name  
As you can see I have done nothing to provoke legal action  
Are my answers to your satisfaction?

"Whoa" Thomas said.

[Jefferson:]  
My God

[Madison:]  
Gentlemen, let's go

[Hamilton:]  
So?

[Jefferson and Madison:]  
The people won't know what we know

[Hamilton:]  
Burr!  
How do I know you won't use this against me  
The next time we go toe to toe?

[Burr:]  
Alexander, rumors only grow  
And we both know what we know


	37. Hurricane

[Hamilton:]  
In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky

When I was seventeen a hurricane  
Destroyed my town  
I didn't drown  
I couldn't seem to die

John looked sadly at Alex and kissed him on the forehead. If only Laf hadn't seen it... it was getting to be too much.

I wrote my way out  
Wrote everything down far as I could see  
I wrote my way out  
I looked up and the town had its eyes on me

They passed a plate around  
Total strangers  
Moved to kindness by my story  
Raised enough for me to book passage on a  
Ship that was New York bound…

I wrote my way out of hell  
I wrote my way to revolution  
I was louder than the crack in the bell  
I wrote Eliza love letters until she fell  
I wrote about The Constitution and defended it well  
And in the face of ignorance and resistance  
I wrote financial systems into existence  
And when my prayers to God were met with indifference  
I picked up a pen, I wrote my own deliverance

In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky

I was twelve when my mother died  
She was holding me

Everyone looked at Alex.

We were sick and she was holding me  
I couldn't seem to die

[Burr:]  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…

[Hamilton:]  
I'll write my way out…

[Burr and Ensemble:]  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…

[Hamilton:]  
Write ev'rything down, far as I can see…

[Burr and Ensemble (Washington/Eliza/Angelica/Maria):]  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait… (History has its eyes on you)

[Hamilton:]  
I'll write my way out…  
Overwhelm them with honesty  
This is the eye of the hurricane, this is the only  
Way I can protect my legacy…

[Company (Except Hamilton):]  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait…

[Hamilton:]  
The Reynolds Pamphlet

"Oh, no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be gone for the weekend so enjoy until im back!


	38. The Reynolds Panphlet

[Full Company:]  
The Reynolds Pamphlet

[Jefferson/Madison/Angelica:]  
Have you read this?

[Burr/Jefferson/Madison:]  
Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair  
And he wrote it down right there

Alex groaned.

[Madison:]  
Highlights!

[Hamilton/Jefferson:]  
The charge against me  
Is a connection with one  
([With James:] James Reynolds!)  
For purposes of  
Improper speculation  
([With Burr:] My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife)  
For a considerable time  
With his knowing consent

[Madison/Burr/Jefferson:]  
Damn!

[Hamilton/Jefferson/Madison:]  
"I had frequent meetings with her  
Most of them at my own house."

[Burr:]  
At his own house!

[Madison:]  
At his own house!

[Deep voice:]  
Damn!

[Hamilton/Jefferson:]  
"Mrs. Hamilton with our children being absent  
On a visit to her father."

[Madison/Burr:]  
No…

[Company:]  
Boooo!

Alex sinked farther into the couch.

[Madison/Burr:]  
Have you read this?

[Jefferson:]  
Well, he's never gon' be President now

[Madison/Burr:]  
Never gon' be President now

[Jefferson:]  
Well, he's never gon' be President now

[Madison/Burr:]  
Never gon' be President now

[Jefferson:]  
He's never gon' be President now

[Madison/Burr:]  
Never gon' be President now

[Jefferson:]  
That's one less thing to worry about

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
That's one less thing to worry about

[Angelica:]  
I came as soon as I heard

[Jefferson:]  
What?!

[Hamilton:]  
Angelica

[Company:]  
All the way from London?!  
Damn

[Hamilton:]  
Angelica, thank God  
Someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do

[Angelica:]  
I'm not here for you

"Darn." Alex said.

[Ensemble:]  
Oooooh!

[Angelica:]  
I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
I love my sister more than anything in this life  
I will choose her happiness over mine every time  
Put what we had aside  
I'm standing at her side  
You could never be satisfied  
God, I hope you're satisfied

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr (Ensemble Men):]  
He's never gon' be President now  
(Never gon' be President now)  
He's never gon' be President now  
(Never gon' be President now)  
He's never gon' be President now  
(Never gon' be President now)  
That's one less thing to worry about  
(That's one less thing to worry about)

[Ensemble Women (Ensemble Men:]  
He's never gon' be President now (He's never gon' be President now)  
[Jefferson/Madison:] Hey! At Least He Was Honest With Our Money! ([Hamilton:] Hey! At Least I Was Honest With Our Money!)  
He's never gon' be President now (He's never gon' be President now)  
He's never gon' be President now (He's never gon' be President now)  
[Jefferson/Madison:] Hey! At Least He Was Honest With Our Money! ([Hamilton:] Hey! At Least I Was Honest With Our Money!)  
That's one less thing to worry about

[Full Company:]  
That's one less thing to worry about!  
The Reynolds Pamphlet

[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
Have you read this?  
You ever see somebody ruin their own life?

[Company (except Hamilton/Eliza):]  
His poor wife

"His poor wife..." Eliza repeated.


	39. Burn

[Eliza:]  
I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I read them  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought you were mine

"I was." Alex sighed. John hugged him tightly.

Do you know what Angelica said  
When we saw your first letter arrive?  
She said, "Be careful with that one, love.  
He will do what it takes to survive."

You and your words flooded my senses  
Your sentences left me defenseless  
You built me palaces out of paragraphs  
You built cathedrals

I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me  
I'm searching and scanning for answers  
In every line  
For some kind of sign  
And when you were mine  
The world seemed to burn, burn

You published the letters she wrote you  
You told the whole world how you brought  
This girl into our bed  
In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives

Do you know what Angelica said  
When she read what you'd done?  
She said, "You've married an Icarus.  
He has flown too close to the sun."

"You got that right!" Thomas said.

You and your words, obsessed with your legacy...  
Your sentences border on senseless  
And you are paranoid in every paragraph  
How they perceive you

You, you, you…

I'm erasing myself from the narrative  
Let future historians wonder  
How Eliza reacted when you broke her heart  
You have torn it all apart  
I'm watching it burn  
Watching it burn

The world has no right to my heart  
The world has no place in our bed  
They don't get to know what I said  
I'm burning the memories  
Burning the letters that might have redeemed you

You forfeit all rights to my heart  
You forfeit the place in our bed  
You'll sleep in your office instead  
With only the memories  
Of when you were mine  
I hope that you burn

A single tear trickled down Eliza's face.


	40. Blow us all away

[Philip:]  
Meet the latest graduate of King's College!  
I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but, dag, I amaze and astonish!  
The scholars say I got the same virtuosity and brains as my pops!  
The ladies say my brain's not where the resemblance stops!  
I'm only nineteen but my mind is older  
Gotta be my own man, like my father, but bolder  
I shoulder his legacy with pride  
I used to hear him say  
That someday I would

[Ensemble:]  
Blow us all away

Alex nodded.

[Philip:]  
Ladies, I'm looking for a Mr. George Eacker

Alex shook his head.

Made a speech last week, our Fourth of July speaker  
He disparaged my father's legacy in front of a crowd  
I can't have that, I'm making my father proud

[Martha:]  
I saw him just up Broadway a couple of blocks  
He was goin' to see a play

[Philip:]  
Well, I'll go visit his box

[Dolly:]  
God, you're a fox

[Philip:]  
And y'all look pretty good in ya' frocks  
How 'bout when I get back, we all strip down to our socks?

"Phillip!" Eliza said in the same tone she had already used for Alexander 100 times.

[Both:]  
OK!

[Company:]  
Blow us all away!

[Philip:]  
George!

[George:]  
Shh

[Philip:]  
George!

[George:]  
Shh! I'm tryin' to watch the show!

[Philip:]  
Ya' shoulda watched your mouth before you talked about my father though!

[George:]  
I didn't say anything that wasn't true  
Your father's a scoundrel, and so, it seems, are you

"Not true!" Alex yelled.

[Ensemble:]  
Ooooooooooh!

[Philip:]  
It's like that?

[George:]  
Yeah, I don't fool around  
I'm not your little schoolboy friends

[Philip:]  
See you on the dueling ground  
That is, unless you wanna step outside and go now

[George:]  
I know where to find you, piss off  
I'm watchin' this show now

Shh

[Philip:]  
Pops, if you had only heard the shit he said about you  
I doubt you would have let it slide and I was not about to

[Hamilton:]  
Slow down

[Philip:]  
I came to ask you for advice  
This is my very first duel  
They don't exactly cover this subject in boarding school

[Hamilton:]  
Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace?

[Philip:]  
He refused to apologize, we had to let the peace talks cease

[Hamilton:]  
Where is this happening?

Eliza glared at Alex

[Philip:]  
Across the river, in Jersey

[Hamilton/Philip:]  
Everything is legal in New Jersey…

[Hamilton:]  
Alright  
So this is what you're gonna do:  
Stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you  
When the time comes, fire your weapon in the air  
This will put an end to the whole affair

[Philip:]  
But what if he decides to shoot?  
Then I'm a goner

[Hamilton:]  
No, he'll follow suit if he's truly a man of honor  
To take someone's life, that is something you can't shake  
Philip, your mother can't take another heartbreak

Eliza looked at the floor.

[Philip:]  
Father

[Hamilton:]  
Promise me  
You don't want this  
Young man's blood on your conscience

[Philip:]  
Okay, I promise

[Hamilton:]  
Come back home when you're done  
Take my guns, be smart  
Make me proud, son

[Philip:]  
My name is Philip  
I am a poet  
And I'm a little nervous, but I can't show it  
I'm sorry, I'm a Hamilton with pride  
You talk about my father, I cannot let it slide  
Mister Eacker! How was the rest of your show?

[George:]  
I'd rather skip the pleasantries  
Let's go  
Grab your pistol

[Philip:]  
Confer with your men  
The duel will commence after we count to ten

[Ensemble:]  
Count to ten!

[Philip:]  
Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher  
Summon all the courage you require  
Then slowly and clearly aim your gun towards the sky

[Male Ensemble:]  
One two three four

[Full Ensemble:]  
Five Six Seven 

Alex closed his eyes.


	41. Stay Alive (Reprise)

[Ensemble Women:]  
Stay alive...  
Stay alive...

[Hamilton:]  
Where's my son?

Alex scooted closer to John. He needed comfort. He was going to watch two of the people he loved most die on the same day.

[Doctor:]  
Mr. Hamilton, come in  
They brought him in a half an hour ago  
He lost a lot of blood on the way over

[Ensemble Women:]  
Stay alive...

[Hamilton:]  
Is he alive?

[Doctor:]  
Yes. But you have to understand  
The bullet entered just above his hip and  
Lodged in his right arm

[Hamilton:]  
Can I see him please?

[Doctor:]  
I'm doing ev'rything I can, but the wound was  
Already infected when he arrived

[Hamilton:]  
Philip

[Philip:]  
Pa  
I did exactly as you said, Pa  
I held my head up high

[Hamilton (Philip):]  
I know, I know. Shh  
I know, I know (High)  
Shh. I know you did  
Ev'rything just right  
(Even before we got to ten)  
Shh  
(I was aiming for the sky)  
I know, I know  
I know, I know (I was aiming for the sky)  
I know  
Save your strength and ([With Ensemble Men:] stay alive…)

[Eliza:]  
No!

Eliza's head jerked up.

[Hamilton:]  
Eliza

[Eliza:]  
Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this?

[Ensemble Men:]  
Stay alive...

[Eliza:]  
Who did this, Alexander, did you know?

[Philip:]  
Mom, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me

[Eliza:]  
My son

Tears escaped from Alex's eyes.

[Philip:]  
We played piano

[Eliza:]  
I taught you piano

[Philip:]  
You would put your hands on mine

[Eliza:]  
You changed the melody every time

[Philip:]  
Ha, I would always change the line

[Eliza:]  
Shh. I know, I know

[Philip:]  
I would always change the line

[Eliza:]  
I know, I know

John but an arm around Alex, pulling him closer. Lafayette was now nearly three feet away from Alex, and it was a small couch.

[Eliza (Philip):]  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)  
(Cinq six sept huit neuf)  
Good  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept (Un deux trois…)  
Huit neuf  
Sept huit neuf  
Sept huit…

Alex burst into tears.


	42. It's Quiet Uptown

[Angelica:]  
There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is suffering too terrible to name  
You hold your child as tight as you can  
And push away the unimaginable  
The moments when you're in so deep  
It feels easier to just swim down

[Angelica/Ensemble:]  
The Hamiltons move uptown  
And learn to live with the unimaginable

[Hamilton:]  
I spend hours in the garden  
I walk alone to the store  
And it's quiet uptown  
I never liked the quiet before  
I take the children to church on Sunday  
A sign of the cross at the door  
And I pray  
That never used to happen before

Alex nodded.

[Angelica and women:]  
If you see him in the street, walking by  
Himself, talking to himself, have pity

[Hamilton:]  
Philip, you would like it uptown  
It's quiet uptown

[Angelica and women:]  
He is working through the unimaginable

[All men (except Hamilton):]  
His hair has gone grey. He passes every day  
They say he walks the length of the city

[Hamilton:]  
You knock me out, I fall apart

[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]  
Can you imagine?

[Hamilton:]  
Look at where we are  
Look at where we started  
I know I don't deserve you, Eliza  
Eliza looked at Alex.

But hear me out. That would be enough  
If I could spare his life  
If I could trade his life for mine  
He'd be standing here right now  
And you would smile, and that would be enough  
I don't pretend to know  
The challenges we're facing  
I know there's no replacing what we've lost  
And you need time  
But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married  
Just let me stay here by your side  
That would be enough

[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]  
If you see him in the street, walking by her  
Side, talking by her side, have pity

John pulled Alex closer, if that was possible.

[Hamilton:]  
Eliza, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown

[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]  
He is trying to do the unimaginable  
See them walking in the park, long after dark  
Taking in the sights of the city

[Hamilton:]  
Look around, look around, Eliza

[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]  
They are trying to do the unimaginable

[Angelica:]  
There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is a grace too powerful to name  
We push away what we can never understand  
We push away the unimaginable  
They are standing in the garden  
Alexander by Eliza's side  
She takes his hand

[Eliza:]  
It's quiet uptown

[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]  
Forgiveness. Can you imagine?  
Forgiveness. Can you imagine?  
If you see him in the street, walking by her  
Side, talking by her side, have pity  
They are going through the unimaginable

Alex and Eliza smile.


	43. The election of 1800

[Full company:]  
The election of 1800

[Jefferson:]  
Can we get back to politics?

"My best friend and son have just died! and you want to talk about politics? You have no soul, Thomas." Alexander yelled. John wiped Alex's tears away with his hand. Jealousy was boiling inside of Lafayette. How long could he hold it?

[Madison:]  
Please?

[Jefferson:]  
Yo. Ev'ry action has its equal, opposite reaction  
John Adams shat the bed. I love the guy, but he's in traction  
Poor Alexander Hamilton? He is missing in action  
So now I'm facing

[Jefferson and Madison:]  
Aaron Burr!

[Jefferson:]  
With his own faction

[Madison:]  
He's very attractive in the North  
New Yorkers like his chances

[Jefferson:]  
He's not very forthcoming on any particular stances

[Madison:]  
Ask him a question: it glances off, he obfuscates, he dances

[Jefferson:]  
And they say I'm a Francophile: at least they know I know where France is!

"You don't know where France is, your slaves do!" John shouted.

[Madison:]  
Thomas that's the problem, see, they see Burr as a less extreme you

[Jefferson:]  
Ha!

[Madison:]  
You need to change course, a key endorsement might redeem you

[Jefferson:]  
Who did you have in mind?

[Madison:]  
Don't laugh

[Jefferson:]  
Who is it?

[Madison:]  
You used to work on the same staff

[Jefferson:]  
Whaaaat

[Madison:]  
It might be nice, it might be nice  
To get Hamilton on your side

Thomas rolled his eyes.

[Jefferson and Madison:]  
It might be nice, it might be nice  
To get Hamilton on your side

[Burr (Ensemble):]  
Talk less!  
(Burr!)  
Smile more!  
(Burr!)  
Don't let 'em know what you're against or what you're for!  
(Burr!)  
Shake hands with him!  
(Burr!)  
Charm her!  
(Burr!)  
It's eighteen hundred, ladies, tell your husbands: vote for  
Burr! (Burr!)

"Shouldn't women vote too?" Eliza asked.

[Male voter:]  
I don't like Adams

[Female voter:]  
Well, he's gonna lose, that's just defeatist

[Another male voter:]  
And Jefferson

[Two men:]  
In love with France!

"I wouldn't say 'in love with'." Thomas said.

[Another female voter:]  
Yeah, he's so elitist!

[Two women:]  
I like that Aaron Burr!

[A woman:]  
I can't believe we're here with him!

[A man:]  
He seems approachable…?

[Another male voter:]  
Like you could grab a beer with him!

[Ensemble:]  
Dear Mr. Hamilton: your fellow Federalists would like to know how you'll be voting

[Hamilton:]  
It's quiet uptown

[Ensemble:]  
Dear Mr. Hamilton: John Adams doesn't stand a chance, so who are you promoting?

[Hamilton:]  
It's quiet uptown

[Men (women):]  
Jefferson or Burr?  
(Jefferson or Burr?)  
We know it's lose-lose (We know it's lose-lose)  
Jefferson or Burr?  
(Jefferson or Burr?)  
But if you had to choose (But if you had to choose)

[Even more voters (men and women):]  
Dear Mr. Hamilton: (Jefferson or Burr?)  
John Adams doesn't stand a chance (We know it's lose-lose)  
So who are you promoting? (Jefferson or Burr?)  
But if you had to choose (But if you had to choose)

[Hamilton:]  
Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr. Sir!

[Burr:]  
Alexander!

[Hamilton:]  
You've created quite a stir, sir!

Aaron smiled.

[Burr:]  
I'm going door to door!

[Hamilton:]  
You're openly campaigning?

[Burr:]  
Sure!

[Hamilton:]  
That's new

[Burr:]  
Honestly, it's kind of draining

[Hamilton:]  
Burr

[Burr:]  
Sir!

[Hamilton:]  
Is there anything you wouldn't do?

[Burr:]  
No, I'm chasing what I want  
And you know what?

[Hamilton:]  
What?

[Burr:]  
I learned that from you

Alex smiled

[Ensemble:]  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose

[Madison:]  
It's a tie!

[Ensemble:]  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose

[Jefferson:]  
It's up to the delegates!

[Ensemble:]  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose

[Jefferson/Madison:]  
It's up to Hamilton!

[Voters (Madison/Ensemble):]  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose (Jefferson or Burr?)  
If you had to (Jefferson or Burr?)  
Choose (Choose)  
Choose (Choose)  
Choose (Choose)

[Hamilton:]  
Yo

[Ensemble:]  
Oh!

[Hamilton:]  
The people are asking to hear my voice.

[Ensemble:]  
Oh!

[Hamilton:]  
For the country is facing a difficult choice

"Is it, though?" Thomas asked.

[Ensemble:]  
Oh!

[Hamilton:]  
And if you were to ask me who I'd promote

[Ensemble:]  
Oh!

[Hamilton:]  
Jefferson has my vote

Thomas smirked.

[Jefferson/Madison/Ensemble:]  
Oh!

[Hamilton:]  
I have never agreed with Jefferson once

[Jefferson/Madison/Ensemble:]  
Oh!

[Hamilton:]  
We have fought on like seventy-five diff'rent fronts

[Jefferson/Madison/Ensemble:]  
Oh!

[Hamilton:]  
But when all is said and all is done  
Jefferson has beliefs, Burr has none

[Ensemble:]  
Oooooooooooooh

[Madison and Jefferson:]  
Well, I'll be damned  
Well, I'll be damned

[Madison:]  
Hamilton's on your side

[Ensemble:]  
Well, I'll be damned  
Well, I'll be damned

[Jefferson:]  
And?

[Madison:]  
You won in a landslide

[Burr:]  
Congrats on a race well-run  
I did give you a fight

[Jefferson:]  
Uh-huh

[Burr:]  
I look forward to our partnership

[Jefferson:]  
Our partnership?

[Burr:]  
As your vice-President

[Jefferson:]  
Ha. Yeah, right  
You hear this guy? Man openly campaigns against me, talkin' bout, "I look forward to our partnership."

[Madison:]  
It's crazy that the guy who comes in second gets to be Vice President

[Jefferson:]  
Yeah, you know what? We can change that. You know why?

[Madison:]  
Why?

[Jefferson:]  
'Cause I'm the President

Thomas beamed.

Burr, when you see Hamilton, thank him for the endorsement


	44. Your Obedient Servant

[Burr:]  
How does Hamilton  
An arrogant  
Immigrant, orphan  
Bastard, whoreson

"I thought you were done?" Alex said.

Somehow endorse  
Thomas Jefferson, his enemy  
A man he's despised since the beginning  
Just to keep me from winning?  
I wanna be in the room where it happens

[Burr and Company:]  
The room where it happens  
The room where it happens

[Burr:]  
You've kept me from

[Burr and Company:]  
The room where it happens

[Burr:]  
For the last time

Dear Alexander:  
I am slow to anger  
But I toe the line  
As I reckon with the effects  
Of your life on mine  
I look back on where I failed  
And in every place I checked  
The only common thread has been your disrespect  
Now you call me "amoral,"  
A "dangerous disgrace,"  
If you've got something to say  
Name a time and place  
Face to face

I have the honor to be your obedient servant  
A dot Burr

Alex knew what was about to happen.

[Hamilton:]  
Mr. Vice President:

I am not the reason no one trusts you  
No one knows what you believe  
I will not equivocate on my opinion  
I have always worn it on my sleeve  
Even if I said what you think I said  
You would need to cite a more specific grievance  
Here's an itemized list of thirty years of disagreements

[Burr:]  
Sweet Jesus

[Hamilton:]  
Hey, I have not been shy  
I am just a guy in the public eye  
Tryin' to do my best for our republic  
I don't wanna fight  
But I won't apologize for doing what's right

I have the honor to be your obedient servant  
A dot Ham

[Burr:]  
Careful how you proceed, good man  
Intemperate indeed, good man  
Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or  
Prepare to bleed, good man

[Hamilton:]  
Burr, your grievance is legitimate  
I stand by what I said, every bit of it  
You stand only for yourself  
It's what you do  
I can't apologize because it's true

[Burr:]  
Then stand, Alexander  
Weehawken. Dawn  
Guns. Drawn

[Hamilton:]  
You're on

John looked at Alex, concerned.

[Burr and Hamilton:]  
I have the honor to be your obedient servant

[Hamilton:]  
A dot Ham

[Burr:]  
A dot Burr

"Foreshadowing." A slap from Angelica.


	45. Best of Wives and Best of Women

[Eliza:]  
Alexander, come back to sleep

[Hamilton:]  
I have an early meeting out of town

Eliza knew now that he was lying.

[Eliza:]  
It's still dark outside

[Hamilton:]  
I know. I just need to write something down

[Eliza:]  
Why do you write like you're running out of time?

[Hamilton:]  
Shhh

[Eliza:]  
Come back to bed. That would be enough

[Hamilton:]  
I'll be back before you know I'm gone

Alex sighed.

[Eliza:]  
Come back to sleep

[Hamilton:]  
This meeting's at dawn

[Eliza:]  
Well, I'm going back to sleep

[Hamilton:]  
Hey. Best of wives and best of women


	46. The World was Wide Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Laf to do something about all the Lams!!!
> 
> Oh, and also there's a duel.

[Male Company:]  
One two three four

[Full Company (except Hamilton and Burr):]  
Five six seven eight nine

Eliza hid her face in her hands.

[Burr:]  
There are ten things you need to know

[Company:]  
Number one!

[Burr:]  
We rowed across the Hudson at dawn  
My friend, William P. Van Ness signed on as my

[Burr and Company:]  
Number two!

[Burr:]  
Hamilton arrived with his crew:  
Nathaniel Pendleton and a doctor that he knew

[Company:]  
Number three!

[Burr:]  
I watched Hamilton examine the terrain  
I wish I could tell you what was happ'ning in his brain  
This man has poisoned my political pursuits!

[Company:]  
Most disputes die and no one shoots!

"Not this one..." John said.

Number four!

[Burr:]  
Hamilton drew first position  
Looking, to the world, like a man on a mission  
This is a soldier with a marksman's ability  
The doctor turned around so he could have deniability

[Company:]  
Five!

[Burr:]  
Now I didn't know this at the time  
But we were

[Burr and Philip (Hamilton):]  
Near the same spot (Near the same spot)  
Your son died, is that why (My son died, is that why)

Alex thought about Phillip. How he had chosen that spot for his sake.

[Company:]  
Six!

[Burr:]  
He examined his gun with such rigor?  
I watched as he methodically fiddled with the trigger

[Company:]  
Seven!

[Burr:]  
Confession time? Here's what I got:  
My fellow soldiers'll tell you I'm a terrible shot

[Company:]  
Number eight!

[Burr/Hamilton/Ensemble men:]  
Your last chance to negotiate  
Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight

[Burr:]  
They won't teach you this in your classes  
But look it up, Hamilton was wearing his glasses  
Why? If not to take deadly aim?  
It's him or me, the world will never be the same  
I had only one thought before the slaughter:  
This man will not make an orphan of my daughter

[Company:]  
Number nine!

[Burr:]  
Look him in the eye, aim no higher  
Summon all the courage you require  
Then count:

[Company:]  
One two three four five six seven eight nine  
Number ten paces! Fire!

[Hamilton:]  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
Is this where it gets me, on my feet, sev'ral feet ahead of me?

John clutched Alex's arm.

I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be?

"You fire." Begged John. "I wouldn't let you die. If I hadn't gone to South Carolina, I could have protected you." His eyes welled with tears. "I know." Alex said.

There is no beat, no melody

"But If I had gone with you I could have saved you."

Burr, my first friend, my enemy  
Maybe the last face I ever see

There was a pause between the two.

If I throw away my shot, is this how you'll remember me?  
What if this bullet is my legacy?

Legacy. What is a legacy?  
It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see

Alex thought of his garden.

I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me  
America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me  
You let me make a difference  
A place where even orphan immigrants  
Can leave their fingerprints and rise up  
I'm running out of time. I'm running, and my time's up  
Wise up. Eyes up  
I catch a glimpse of the other side

A tear dripped from Alex's cheek. John wiped it away.

Laurens leads a soldiers' chorus on the other side

They smiled at each other.

My son is on the other side

Alex looked at Eliza. He knew that she was thinking the same thing that he was.

He's with my mother on the other side

He remembered his mother, laying on her bed. He could still hear her faint whisper... "Alex, come closer."

Washington is watching from the other side

George smiled.

Teach me how to say goodbye  
Rise up, rise up, rise up  
Eliza

My love, take your time  
I'll see you on the other side  
Raise a glass to freedom...

John and Alex smiled, remembering the night they met. They lean closer. Laf knows he won't let this slide. Just as Laurens' lips are about to touch Hamilton's...

[Burr and Company:]  
He aims his pistol at the sky

He pushes John out of the way and kisses Alex himself.

[Burr:]  
Wait!

Alex, expecting to be met with John, Kissed back, then less then a second pulled away quickly when he heard John's gasp.

I strike him right between his ribs  
I walk towards him, but I am ushered away  
They row him back across the Hudson  
I get a drink

Alex pulled away quickly and saw Laf, who was blushing uncontrollably. Everyone was staring at them.

[Company:]  
Aaaah  
Aaaah  
Aaaah

[Burr:]  
I hear wailing in the streets

[Company:]  
Aaaah  
Aaaah  
Aaaah

[Burr:]  
Somebody tells me, "You'd better hide."

"I'm sorry, mon ami."

[Company:]  
Aaaah  
Aaaah  
Aaaah

[Burr:]  
They say

Laf turned around and walked away.

[Burr and Angelica:]  
Angelica and Eliza

"Laf?" Alex and John asked.

[Burr:]  
Were both at his side when he died  
Death doesn't discriminate

"I should have known he liked you. I could tell..."

Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
History obliterates

The Frenchman was standing against the wall looking at the floor.

In every picture it paints  
It paints me and all my mistakes

Alex could have sworn he saw a tear roll off his cheek and onto the ground.

When Alexander aimed at the sky  
He may have been the first one to die

Alex looked at John.

But I'm the one who paid for it  
I survived, but I paid for it

Laff sat down by Eliza.

Now I'm the villain in your history

They're talking but Alex can't quite hear what they're saying.

I was too young and blind to see...

John had been watching him the entire time.

I should've known

"You like him too, Don't you?"

I should've known the world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me  
The world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I really don't know how to end this! Do Hamilton and Laurens continue as they were? Do they form a threesome?  
> Does Alex leave John for Laf? Do they both end up hating him?


	47. Who lives, Who dies, Who Tells Your Story

[Washington:]  
Let me tell you what I wish I'd known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control:

No, I-" "It's okay if you do." John was crying. And so was Laf. But he liked them both. He had known John for longer, he had fought by his side, He had shared a bunk with him during the war. He was always there for him. Lafayette had taught him French, He had always given him good advice, he had even encouraged him when he first met Eliza. Eliza! He thought back to his wedding day, All three of them were drunk, but John had never drank much. Was this his way of dealing with the pain when he was marrying someone other than him? He imagined how heartbroken he must have felt. Lafayette had never made his emotions clear. He could have hidden them, given Alex advice so that he would be happy. 

[Washington and Company:]  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?

Who would tell his story? Lafayette would go back to France and tell everyone about him and his legacy, but he wouldn't be there to share his life with him. John and Alex had shared parts of their legacy, Fighting alongside each other, doing their best to end slavery. 

[Burr:]  
President Jefferson:

[Jefferson:]  
I'll give him this: his financial system is a work of genius  
I couldn't undo it if I tried  
And I tried

What could be undone? What couldn't be undone? "John is dead." he thought, but he pushed the thought from his head. If, when this was all over, everyone went back to before John had died. Alex could fix everything. John wouldn't be dead. Laf would be back in France, Leading the country. Would he give up that chance for him? Of course, Alex would miss Laf. he was his friend. There wasn't anything else there. Alex knew Laf liked him, it was very obvious. 

[Washington and Company:]  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?

But in the end, Alex knew that it was John that he wanted so desperately. Sure, he liked Laf, and he hated to see him upset like that, but he would understand.

[Burr:]  
President Madison:

[Madison:]  
He took our country from bankruptcy to prosperity  
I hate to admit it, but he doesn't get enough credit for all the credit he gave us

[Washington and Company:]  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?

"John." Alex said, turning to face him.

[Angelica:]  
Every other founding father's story gets told  
Every other founding father gets to grow old

"Yeah?" came the reply.

[Burr:]  
But when you're gone, who remembers your name?  
Who keeps your flame?

"I love you, John." Alex whispered, careful not to let anyone else hear. John blushed. 

[Burr and men (Angelica and women):]  
Who tells your story?  
(Who tells your story?)  
Who tells your story? (Your story?)

Alex wrapped his arms around John and kissed his forehead. John was taller than him though, so it was a bit of a struggle. John took Alex's cheek in one of his hands and kissed him slowly. He could hear whispers from the other side of the room. He didn't care. He heard Laf sigh. John breaks away slowly. "I love you more." He said.

[Women:]  
Eliza

[Eliza:]  
I put myself back in the narrative

Eliza smiled.

[Women:]  
Eliza

[Eliza:]  
I stop wasting time on tears  
I live another fifty years  
It's not enough

[Company:]  
Eliza

[Eliza:]  
I interview every soldier who fought by your side

George smiled.

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]  
She tells our story

[Eliza:]  
I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of writings  
You really do write like you're running out of

Aaron smiled.

[Eliza and Company:]  
Time

[Eliza:]  
I rely on

[Eliza and Angelica:]  
Angelica

[Eliza:]  
While she's alive

[Eliza and Angelica:]  
We tell your story

Angelica smiled.

[Eliza:]  
She is buried in Trinity Church

[Eliza and Angelica:]  
Near you

[Eliza:]  
When I needed her most, she was right on

[Eliza and Company:]  
Time

[Eliza:]  
And I'm still not through  
I ask myself, "What would you do if you had more?"

[Eliza and Company:]  
Time

[Eliza:]  
The Lord, in his kindness  
He gives me what you always wanted  
He gives me more

[Eliza and Company:]  
Time

Soon everyone was smiling. John had an arm around Alex's shoulder.

[Eliza:]  
I raise funds in D.C. for the Washington Monument

[Washington:]  
She tells my story

George nodded.

[Eliza:]  
I speak out against slavery  
You could have done so much more if you only had

[Eliza and Company:]  
Time

[Eliza:]  
And when my time is up, have I done enough?

[Eliza and Company:]  
Will they tell our story?

[Eliza:]  
Oh. Can I show you what I'm proudest of?

[Company:]  
The orphanage

[Eliza:]  
I established the first private orphanage in New York City

Alex looked at Eliza. "You did?" he asked. Eliza nodded, grining.

[Company:]  
The orphanage

[Eliza:]  
I help to raise hundreds of children  
I get to see them growing up

Alex was beaming.

[Company:]  
The orphanage

[Eliza:]  
In their eyes I see you, Alexander  
I see you every

[Eliza and Company:]  
Time

Tears came to Eliza's eyes. Alex realized he was crying too.

[Eliza:]  
And when my time is up  
Have I done enough?

[Eliza and Company:]  
Will they tell our story?

[Eliza:]  
Oh, I can't wait to see you again  
It's only a matter of

[Eliza and Company:]  
Time

John smiled slightly.

[Company:]  
Will they tell your story?  
(Time…)  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?  
(Time…)

Alex rested his hand on John's shoulder. John kissed his cheek.

Will they tell your story?  
(Time…)  
Who lives, who dies  
[Full Company:]  
Who tells your story?

Alex looked around and saw that Everyone was crying, except for Jefferson. which didn't surprise him.

The credits start rolling.

"Who's Lin?"  
"I don't know an Anthony." "Huh, he plays both you and Phillip... you look exactly like each other..." Alex looked at Eliza, raising an eyebrow.  
"Leslie looks just like me!"  
Thomas and Laf looked at each other. "You're me?"

But only one thing was on Alex's mind. Would he gat a chance to save John?


	48. Yorktown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, the movie is over, and they were all teleported back to August 30, 1781. Enjoy Alex basically freaking out to death.
> 
> Im just kidding i promise! Nobody's actually freaking out to death!
> 
> I hope.

Alex POV:

I opened my eyes slowly as I got used to the darkness surrounding him. The smell of stale blood filled the air. I looked around. Soldiers lay in their cots around him, sleeping. What was I doing here? Wasn't I just cuddled up against John on the couch a second ago? Then I remembered. The movie was over, we were all transported back. "But why am I here?" I thought. Then suddenly I remembered. _Yorktown._ He was about to lose John again. _On Tuesday the 27, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating South Carolina. The war was already over._ "No!" I yelled. Some of the soldiers woke, but none said anything. It was too common for them to wake up yelling from nightmares or ghostly thoughts.

I ran out of the tent and to George Washington's. "Where's John?" I half yelled, half asked. Washington sighed. "He's still in South Carolina. I'm trying to get him back before the 27th, but I'm not having any luck. I've already sent him a letter."

Days turned into weeks, with still no word from John. I became less and less hopeful. I couldn't lose him again, I had already lost him Three times. When I found out from Eliza that he had died, During the movie, when I thought he was going to be taken away again, and just barely, when I came to in the stuffy tent. Soon it was September 26th. John hadn't replied to the letter. I cried so hard my head felt light, my cot was soaked. By head was throbbing. But I couldn't stop. Violent shutters stole my arms as I tried to calm myself. But John wasn't here comforting me like he was in the room. He wasn't there with his hand on my shoulder, his lips on mine. He was gone. And tomorrow he would be gone forever. I couldn't breathe, I was crying so hard. I inhaled deeply and coughed. Exhausted, I collapsed on my soaked cot. The last few tears escaped my eyes, and I somehow managed to fall asleep.

_September 27th, 1781_

"Monsieur Hamilton!"

"Monsieur Lafayette!"

"In command where you belong."

I tried unsuccessfully to keep the tears from coming back to my eyes. _No,_ I thought. _I belong with John._

I looked up and saw that Laf was crying too. "I miss him too, Mon ami, but we'll see him again someday." I hugged Laf as hard as he could. "I could have saved him. He could have survived." I cried into his chest. "Me too, Mon ami. But for now, we have to focus on winning the war. I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. 

"Take your bullets out of your guns. We ride at night for a surprise attack. We can't let a stray gunshot give us away." I gave the same instructions I gave before.

Once my men were gone, I collapsed on a rock and allowed myself to cry. The shudders ran through me as tears streamed from my eyes. "And so the American experiment begins, my friends are all scattered at the winds. My Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining bravery... John's in South Carolina..." I sobbed. "I could have saved you." I whispered. "I tried to save you. I tried, I promise. But you'll be gone again. I just can't bear it."

I hear a sniff behind me, but I don't bother to look up. It's probably General Washington, with a lecture about slouching off during the war. A hand is placed on my shoulder. It's shaking, whoever it belongs to is crying, too. "Alexander... You're the closest friend I've got." I whipped my head around, my ponytail hitting my face as I stood up. I stood too fast though, and lost my balance. I feel a pair of strong hands lift me up. I clutch them. "John... Am I dead? Oh, I can't believe it!" I was crying tears of pure joy. "You're not dead." John reassures me. "Then you're a ghost, John. You came to say goodbye before going to the other side..." "No, Alex, I'm alive! Could a ghost do this?" he asked, then pulled me into a tight embrace and gently kissed me. I clung to every second of it. When he breaks away, he's crying again. He beamed and looked at me. I still can't believe this is happening.

"John, you scared me to death! Why didn't you answer the letters I sent? I thought you were dead. I wanted to be dead too. I hoped that I wouldn't wake up in the morning so that I could be with you. I was about to drown myself, or throw myself into the middle of the battle without a weapon! John, do you have any idea how much I missed you? Do you have any idea how much I hated myself for not saving you?" I sobbed. I kissed him again, trying to prove myself that he's actually here, that he was beside me, holding me. "Alex, I ran away. I didn't answer the letters because I wasn't there to get them. I knew how much you would be devastated if I died again. It took me a long time, I had to steal a couple of horses so that I wouldn't be late, but it was worth it." John tells me. I cling to him as hard as I can. He kisses my cheek. "I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you." I said. John smiled. "Then convince me." he said. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead, cheek, lips and neck. John pulled me into a long kiss that weakened my knees. _My gosh, he's a good kisser!_ I smile. "Are you convinced?" I asked. "Very." He said. "You done yet, Mes amis?" I had completely forgotten he was there. My jaw dropped. "How much did you see?" I asked. "Oh, probably since 'and so the American experiment begins'" He said. "So the entire thing?" "Oui. But I just have one question for you. Who's the better kisser? Laf winked. "You've only kissed my once, so I wouldn't know. Besides, I'm kinda madly in love with John." I said. I didn't want to break his heart, but he should know now that I've chosen. John laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "Why don't we find out though?" John walked over to Laf. "What the literal crap?" I demanded. But it was too late. John was kissing Laf on the cheek. The blood flushed from my face. I sat back down on the rock in disbelief. "I can't believe you did that!" I gasped. "Come on, we didn't actually kiss! I kissed him on the cheek!" "Still." I countered. "Come on, Mon ami, we both know you like both of us, and I like John and you. It's just up to John I guess." Laf chirped. "I-I was just joking, you know that, right?" John stuttered, not expecting a love confession. "I'm a loyal man." he said. "I'll stick with Alex even if it kills me!" Alex winced. "You already did die once, remember?"

They all frowned. "Sorry, Alex. I didn't mean it that way. I know how it impacted you." I nodded. John put an arm around me. "I'm just saying, if you really love me you would share him." Laf said, quoting a part from the film they had watched. "No, thanks." I said. I snuggled up next to John, the love of my life. he hugged me and kissed my forehead, but before he could, I tilted my head upwards so that we were kissing properly. John blushed, not expecting the transition. "What, do I make you nervous?" I asked, laughing. John laughed too. Laf just stood there. He was getting pretty annoyed. "Hey, Alex." he said, walking over to John. He grabbed his shirt and _kissed_ him! not even just a peck! My jaw dropped. John's eyes went wide. He was trying to pull away, but Laf wouldn't let him. Finally he let go. "Jealous?" he asked and walked away. John's eyes were still wide and he was somewhat paralyzed in shock. "Alex... I'm sorry... I should have known that would happen..." John whispered. "It's alright, I'm not mad at you." I said, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. I looked over at Laf. He was standing against a tree, smirking at me. "Hey, Alex?" John asked. "Yeah." I said. "Were you jealous? I mean, when Laf..." "Yeah, I actually was." I said. "But I just have one question for you. Who's the better kisser?" I asked, trying and failing to mimic Laf's accent. "I don't know." He said, obviously deep in thought. "Well, it's obviously me." I winked. "Yeah, you're probably right. But there's only one way to make sure. John then stood up and walked to the tree Laf was standing at. I closed my eyes until I heard John yell, Yep! You were right!" 

Laf frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea weather or not that was historically acurrate.


	49. Yorktown (Part 2)

I smiled at John. “I’m seriously offended, mon ami! We both know I’m the better kisser.” Laf said, mocking being hurt. “Laf, we’ve only kissed twice. The first time you basically attacked me, so technically only the second one counted. Ask Alex, He’s kissed you.” “Non, mon ami, I kissed him! And did you see how he reacted?” “Come on, Laf. You tell us. Who’s a better kisser? Me or Alex?” Laf thought for a minute, then said, “You both kiss terribly, I’ve kissed a rock and it was better than you guys!” “You kissed a rock?” I asked. “Non.” He said, “But I imagine it would be better than kissing you!” “Well maybe if you gave us a warning, it would be better!” John said.. Laf smirked. “Is this a warning enough?” Laf tapped John’s nose. “Boop.” He said. John rolled his eyes. Laf leaned in. John looked at me. I just shrugged. John kissed back, and it made me jealous just thinking about it. Why did Laf even need to know who the better kisser made no sense. Was he jealous? Did he like John or Alex, or both? I remembered his confession. He had declared that he liked them both, but he liked Alex more. Laf and John broke apart, and Laf kissed me. I kissed back, hoping John wouldn’t be jealous. John made a strange noise. Laf and I broke apart, and our faces immediately went red. It was General Washington. Staring directly at us. 

“What in the world?” He asked. All three of our faces were still red. “It was Laf’s idea!” John blurted. “I saw the entire conversation. I believe it wasn’t the idea of any individual one of you.” I blushed.”Come on, general. We’re in a war, people are dying, can’t we have some fun too?” John complained. “Do I have to remind you that we’re in the middle of a battle? Son, I know Laurens died,” “Don’t call me son!” “Son, last time we won but we have to win again.” “I’m not your son!” I yelled, louder. “Calm down, Alex.” Laf said. I rolled my eyes. “I agree with John. It was Laf’s idea.” Laf glared at me. “Way to throw me under the horse.” He said. “It’s true!” I argued. “And you know it is!” John nodded. “Well, with all due respect sir, i’m not sorry.” John said. He stood up, walked over and kissed me. Then he walked over and kissed Laf. I smiled, seeing what he was up to. I run over to Laf and kiss him gently. “Raise a glass to freedom!” John said. Laf and I broke apart. “Ayyyy!” We say together. “Tomorrow there’ll be more of us!” I add. “Telling the story of tonight!” We all finish. Washington is not amused. 

— 

After a week of fighting, a man in a red coat stands on a crate. “That’s different.” I think. 

We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief…. 

We negotiate the terms of surrender. I see George Washington smile. We escort their men out of yorktown, they stagger home single fire. Tens of thousands of people fill the streets. There are screams and church bells ringing, and as our fallen foes retreat, I hear the drinking song they’re singing. 

“The world turned upside down.” Laf said. “The world turned upside down.” John repeats. “The world turned upside down.” I say. We remember the day the war ended, Except for John. He was dead before we had won. I may not live to see our glory. Tears stung the back of my eyes. John and Laf immediately noticed. “What’s wrong, Mon ami?” “Are you all right?” Their concerned voices barely registered in my head. Tomorrow there’ll be more of us. I remember the day I learn the horrible news of John’s death. I hold his hand. “Happy tears, I promise. Last time you didn’t live to see our glory…” I explained. “Tuesday the 27th…” Laf whispered. I kick his shin. “I don’t want to think about that right now. We’re all together, Except Herc, and he’ll be here soon.” I said. 

“I still can’t believe you’re alive.” I say as we’re walking through the woods during our celebratory campout. We’re not far from New York City, but we’re close enough that we can get back if we need to. Laf was taking a nap, all the fighting and rapping in french, (He wanted to sound as cool as his actor) made him exhausted. “Neither can I.” John confessed. “John?” “Yeah?” “What will happen to us if Eliza finds out?” I ask. “If I tell her that I love you, she’ll be silently resigned, you’ll be mine, she’ll say she’s fine, she’ll be lying.” John quoted. “You’re right.”I said. “But I can’t keep secrets from her. She’s already gone through so much.” I sighed. We sat down by a couple of trees. The sunlight sifted through the leaves and landed in golden patches on the floor. I rested my head on his shoulder. I had been through so much lately, with the war and Phillip, trying to establish America’s bank, Losing John to many times, I needed a break. John rested his head on mine, and for the first time in months, I felt a sense of calm, content and happiness. For what felt like the first time in my life, I was satisfied.


	50. Yorktown (Part 3)

Laf was awake now, and John and I hadn’t gotten back yet, so he decided to read, of all things, my letters to John, which I kept under my pillow. 

Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. 

“Ooh” Laf thought. 

I shall only tell you that ’till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. 

“Should I tell Alex about this?” He asked himself. He decided not to. Further down, 

You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. 

Laf was smiling. “I can tease him about this…” He thought. 

He noticed one more thing. It was signed, 

Yours, A. Hamilton 

A few minutes later, John and I walked into the tent. I saw Laf with a piece of paper. He was smirking. 

“Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you.” He said. I immediately went red. I looked over and saw that John was red too. “How did you get that?” I asked. “It was just under your pillow, Mon ami.” I was blushing uncontrollably. “Well, you can stop now.” I said. “I shall only tell you that ’till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you” I looked at John. He was practically paralyzed in embarrassment. “You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent.” Laf was laughing uncontrollably now. “Yours, A. Hamilton.” I tried to kick Laf in the shin, but I tripped and fell on my back. John ran over to me and helped me up, but Laf was still busy laughing. John glared at him. I sat down on my bed next to Laf, snatched the letter from his hand and put it back under his pillow. “Why do you keep the letters under your pillow?” Laf asked. I hesitated. “It’s so that he can be near me even if i’m not there.” John said. He knew, he had been sending back my letters for as long as he could remember, and I would send his back, so that no matter where they were, They could always be together. “That’s cheesy.” Laf said, pushing me over. I rolled my eyes for the 17th time that day. John sat by me and took my hand. “Well, I heard, you’ve got a special someone on the side, Alexander. Whatcha tryin’ to hide, Alexander?” He said, imitating his actor. “Laurens, I like you a lot!” I said. He blushed. “I love you more than words can describe, Alex.” I smiled and kissed him. Laf had fallen asleep again, on my bed. I didn’t want to move him, and I didn’t wan to sleep in his bed, that would be weird. So I climbed into bed next to John. I hadn’t been able to fall asleep easily for the past few weeks, with the war and everything, but with John at my side, with our arms wrapped around each other, It felt like home. I was half asleep when I heard him. “Alex.” “Yeah?” “I love you.” “I love you too, Mr. Turtle.” John smiled. It was a nickname that only his closest friends and family called him, not even Laf. “I love you more, Alex, and I will forever.”


	51. Yorktown (Part 4)

I woke to the smell of burning. I jumped out of the bed as quickly as I could, shaking John awake. I ran over to Laf and shook him awake too. “Something’s burning!” He ran outside. “Oh holy goodness we’re all going to die.” He shrieked, his french accent thicker than usual. It was something he unknowingly did when he was scared to death. I ran outside. A merciless forest fire raged not even 2,000 feet away. “We need to get the lightest and most important supplies!” I run back into the tent and grab bags of food and water. I’m packing it all into a large backpack. I quickly grab some sleeping bags and a smaller tent that was designed for emergencies. Laf and John are already packed and ready to go. “We need to go east. That way the fire won’t get us.” I said. We’re about three yards away when I remember. “The letters!” I yell. I drop my stuff and run back to the tent. “Alex!” John screams. “No, please!” The letters were too important to me to leave behind. They couldn’t burn. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he got closer to the flames. “Alex, please! You could die!” I didn’t listen. I pushed through the trees, almost to the tent. I’m so close. I dive into the tent. The letters are still there! I grab them and run out of the tent. “Come on!” I yell. “I’ve got the letters, now come on!” John didn’t hesitate. He turned the other way and started running to where Laf was. I’m almost to them when a tree falls. One of the branches traps my leg, (without breaking it) and the tree is starting to catch on fire. I scream. John whips around and sees me pinned down by the tree. Embers burn through my clothes, singing my hair and burning my skin. I frantically try to free my leg, bit I don’t succeed. 

I imagine death so much it feels like a memory. Is this where it gets to me? I see it coming, do I try to run, or know the flames have won and let it be? I see John trying to lift the limb from my leg. I grab his arm. The smoke is blurring my vision. Tears threaten to escape me. “Leave me. You’re going to die if you try to help me.” My pant leg catches on fire. I yell. John tries to pat it out, but only succeeds in catching his own sleeve on fire. I realize that I might be right. “John, you’re going to die!” He manages to get it out, but the fire on my leg has spread and is now devouring my entire leg. At this point I’m begging him. “You’re going to die. I can’t let you die again!” I try to say. It only comes out in a harsh whisper. The smoke is making my lungs hurt. I cough. I struggle to keep my head up. John throws a pile of dirt on my leg and puts most of the fire out. The limb is weak enough now that he can break it. He grabs me and tosses me over his shoulder. I cry out in pain. He winces and I try to be quiet as he carries me through the burning trees. The wound on my leg screams in pain, but I don’t object. We’ve arrived to where Laf is, John lays me down. My breath is ragged and heavy.I cough a few times. Laf looks at my leg. It’s covered in huge burns and my entire pant leg has been reduced to ash. Laf, who had been training to be a doctor before the war, knew what to do. He hoisted me over his shoulder. He had been scouting the area while I was getting the letters and knew where there was a small stream. He gently lowered me down into the water. The cool water felt good against my damaged flesh. I sighed and sat down in the water. “Why did you do that?” John demanded. “The letters mean a lot to me. You know that.” I reply. I fished the letters out of my pocket and lay them out on a flat rock. “I thought you were going to die, Alex!” John was crying. “You could have died and it would have been my fault!” “It wouldn’t have been your fault!” I argued. “Yes, it would have.” He argued. “John, Mon ami.” Laf said. “It’s not your fault. I promise. We need to get working on Alex’s leg now or it’ll get infected.” John nodded. Laf ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it around my leg. John squoze my hand the entire time. When Laf was done, I no longer felt like I was going to die. The forest fire died down, but we managed to start a small, controlled fire to cook some fish from the stream. It was pretty flavorless, but we wanted to save the packaged food, just in case. We set up the small tent, and we were pretty cramped, but at least we were warm.


	52. Yorktown (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow! I didn't realize this chapter was a duplicate of the last one. It's fixed now!

Yorktown (Part 5) 

I sat up, thinking that the events of the night before had been a horrible dream. But by the way my leg screamed in pain, I could tell it wasn’t. “You didn’t have do do that.” I said to John, who was sitting up examining me. “Do what?” He asked. “Saved me. I was going to die, and I accepted it. But you could’ve died again… I knew I had to get out, even if I died you would still keep trying to save me.” I frowned and looked at my leg. “You could have died. Why did you even think to save me?” “Because I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t. It broke my heart to think you were going to die.” “It broke my heart when you died! I watched you die already, I thought you were going to die again, What would I do with myself if you died? I would have Laf kill me! And if he didn’t, I would!” Laf had woken up and was listening to the conversation. “Well neither of you died- except for you, John- , so why are you talking about this?” He asked in a tired french accent. “Because he could have died!” John and I both say. I try to get up, but they both push me back down. “You can’t walk around for a while. Your leg can’t handle any pressure right now. I roll my eyes. I stand up, but collapsed onto the bed. “You can’t even stand up.” Laf muttered. “You ok?” John asked. “Yeah, i’m fine.” I lied. My leg felt like it was on fire all over again. Our horses had survived, and found their way back. We (By we, I mean John and Laf) Packed up and load the supplies on one of the horses. Laf lifted me up so that i was riding behind John. We ride to the nearest town and get directions to New York City. It’s about 10 miles from where we are, we had decided to camp close. Eliza was waiting for us on the porch. She took one look at me and sprang up. “Alexander! What did you do to yourself?” She demanded. “Forest fire.” John said. Eliza went pale. “And Alexander’s the only one who got hurt?” Eliza questioned. “He went back to grab something… important.” John said. Laf shrugged. “To be fair, John saved me.” I said. My voice was still scratchy. “My pant leg caught on fire because a burning tree on it. It’s not broken, though.” “You should have seen him when I brought him back to Laf. He was half dead.” John said. Eliza ran inside and came back with a piece of ice. Laf had already picked me up and put me on Eliza’s rocking chair on the porch. Eliza held the ice to my wound. “I’m fine! You don’t have to pamper me!” I said. “Aw, est un petit enfant?” Laf teased. I rolled my eyes. Eliza rolled hers too. “Anyway, I made sandwiches!” Eliza chirped. “Where’s Phillip?” I asked. “Asleep.” Eliza said. “Can I meet him?” John asked enthusiastically. “I never got to… before.” Eliza nodded. We all went inside, John went immediately to Phillip’s room. “He’s so adorable!” He commented. Eliza and I smiled. Eliza handed us sandwiches and we talked as we ate. “So how was the celebratory camping trip?” Eliza asked. “Other than the fire that nearly killed me, it was fun.” I said. “Yeah. Laf was being embarrasing though.” John said. I could tell he was talking about the letters. Laf giggled. Eliza smiled. “Oh, by the way, we were all invited to a dinner party at the Washington’s. It’s tomorrow evening.” We all smiled. “Did this happen after I died… before?” John asked. “No.” I said. “I think this is a celebration that you’re alive. I’ll bet it also has something to do with freedom.” 

The next day was filled with preparations. John had left his clothes in South Carolina, so he had to borrow some from Laf. It was a little big, but it worked. When we got to the Washingtons’ house, the first face I saw was my mortal enemy. “Thomas Jefferson. I would say it’s good to see you, but I’d by lying.”I scoffed. “Alexander Hamilton. I see you’ve brought Laurens. Isn’t he dead?” I glared at him. “I’m very much alive, thank you.” John shot back. “Darn. I had hoped he’d died.” Thomas said. “You take that back!” I yelled. “No, I don’t think I will.” He replied. Then something happened that I wish didn’t. “Thomas, nobody talks about John that way and lives” I narrow my eyes. “Thomas Jefferson, I challenge you to a duel.” John gasped. “Alexander!” Eliza yelled. “Go get him, Mon ami!” Laf yelled. “Alex, you can’t get in a duel! So what if he hoped that I had died? You could get killed!” John protested. “John, he said he wished you were dead. I can’t let that slide!” I say. Thomas laughed. Angelica and Peggy ran over. “How are you guys doing?” Peggy asked, her bubbly personality obvious. “Horrible! Alex is about to duel Jefferson!” John grumbled. The color drained from Peggy’s face. “What?” “Yeah.” I say. “He insulted John, told him he wished he was dead. I can’t let him do that.” “Someone’s getting protective.” Thomas said. Angelica slapped him. “Alexander, you can’t!” Angelica said. Eliza was frozen in shock. 

1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 

John was my second. James Madison was Thomas’. Angelica Eliza and Peggy watched, petrified. Laf was cheering like it was a sport. “Blow his brains out, Mon ami!” He shouted. 

“Last chance to negotiate!” John said. There was no negotiation. John hugged me. “Please win.” He whispered. “I will.” I promised him. John struggled to walk away from me. 

“Alright.” He said 

“1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9…” John trailed off. “TEN PACES! FIRE!” Laf yelled. Thomas wasn’t expecting this. We both hesitate. Then we fire at the exact same time. The sound seemed to wake Angelica up. She ran across the field. Right in between the two bullets. There’s a bloodcurdling scream. Actually, there are three. Angelica’s, Eliza’s, and mine. Peggy had fainted the second the guns fired. I ran to Angelica, dropping my gun next to her. “Angelica!” I yell. Her shaking hand grabs the pistol, aims, and strikes Thomas in the chest. Everyone gasps. Angelica lays her head on the floor and tries to breathe. Soon Eliza is at her side. Thomas is dead, but I don’t care. Angelica is dying. I put my hand on her shoulder. Shy cries out in pain. That’s where I shot her. I think. “I’m so sorry, Angelica.” I whisper. But she isn’t alive long enough to respond. Eliza clutches her lifeless hand and sobbed. “Angelica…” She whispers. “I’m so sorry.” I say, not knowing who i’m saying it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH ANGELICA!!!
> 
> Just you wait, Just you wait!


	53. Yorktown (Part 6)

Half an hour later, we were all in the dining room, laughing and talking, trying not to let anyone know what had happened. Peggy thought that Alex shot Thomas. He was going to be given a proper burial. She still had no idea what had happened to Angelica. She danced, and laughed. She drank. A little too much. Oh, no! I thought. 

Everyone knew about her crush on Aaron Burr. You could always tell when she was daydreaming. She would even say his name in her sleep. She knew he was married, and it broke her heart. But when she had a little too much wine, she would forget things. Important things. Things like Aaron being married. 

Aaron was standing in a corner. Theodosia was getting some food. “Now’s my chance!” She whispered. “Peggy, he’s married!” Eliza reminded her. She’d had to remind her many, many times. “No, he isn’t!” Peggy slurred. “Yes, he is.” Eliza said firmly. I sighed. “No.” Peggy said. “Who’s he married to?” “Theodosia.”Eliza sighed. “Hmmm, that must have been recently.” Peggy said. “They’ve been married for years!” Peggy shook her head. “No.” Eliza sighed and walked away. Bad idea! I thought. Peggy skipped over to Aaron. He sighed. “Peggy, you’re drunk.” He said. “No, I’m not!” Peggy protested. “Now gimme a kiss!” “I’m married.” Aaron said. “Yeah, Eliza said that too. I proved her wrong.” Peggy said proudly. Aaron looked at Eliza, raising an eyebrow. Eliza shook her head and shrugged. Aaron motioned for Eliza to come over. “Peggy, come on! I told you he’s married!” She said. Aaron nodded. “Come on. Let’s get you some water.” Eliza said taking Peggy’s hand and pulling her away. “Wait! No!” Peggy protested. Eliza sighed. “Peggy!” “What?” Peggy asked, struggling to stay standing up. Eliza got her a chair so that she could sit down. Peggy accepted. “He’s married. He has a daughter.” Eliza reminded her. “What? Who’s the daughter?” Peggy questioned. “Theodosia Jr.” Eliza said. Peggy shook her head. I walked over. “Peggy, he’s married. You have to accept that.” I said. She frowned. “I thought he married me!” She said, taking another sip of wine. I took it from her. “No. He married Theodosia.” “His own daughter?” Peggy asked, shocked. “No, He married Theodosia Sr. Theodosia Jr. Is his daughter.” Eliza said. “So Theodosia is a time traveler?” “No. There’s no such thing as time travel.” I said, really starting to get annoyed. “Aaron Burr is my husband! I’ll prove it!” Peggy ran off. “Peggy!” Eliza yelled. “Peggy Schuyler!” “Margarita!” Eliza yelled. “Margarita?” I asked. “It’s her real name. We would call her Meggy, but people misunderstood and called her Peggy, so it’s her nickname.” She explained. Peggy was talking to Aaron, but I couldn’t hear what she was saying. Aaron went red, and then Peggy hugged him. He brought him to us. “See? He’s my husband!” She said proudly. “Sorry.” Eliza said. “You’re just jealous.” Peggy said. “You wish you and Alexander were married! You looooove him!” Peggy said. “We are married.” I said. Eliza and I hold up our hands, showing her our rings. “You got married and you didn’t tell me?” Peggy demanded. “You were there. You caught the bouquet.” Eliza told her. “And I married Aaron!” She chirped. “You never married Aaron.” I say. “Aaron darling, tell them we’re married.” Peggy said to Aaron. “We’re not married.” Aaron said. “What?” Peggy asked in disbelief. “We’re getting a divorce.” Aaron joked. Peggy started crying. “But I thought…” “Peggy, he’s joking.” I said. Peggy smiled “So we’re not getting a divorce?” Peggy was beaming. “No, we were never married.” Aaron said. Peggy started crying again. John came over. “Does she think she married Aaron again?” He asked. Eliza, Aaron and I nodded. “Hey, Laf!” John yelled across the room. “Peggy Burr!” Laf was over in a millisecond. “You’re not married!” He said to Peggy. “Well now I’m not! Aaron divorced me!” “You were never married.” Aaron said. “Yes we are!” Peggy said. And kissed him. That was when Theodosia came over. She stopped in her tracks. She was two feet away from her husband. “Oh my gosh, Peggy, stop! Theodosia’s right there!” Elisa exclaimed. But Theodosia had seen enough. “Aaron!” She yelled. Aaron snapped around. “It’s not what it looks like, I swear!” He promised. Theodosia didn’t believe him. “You’re cheating on me? Why would you do this? Now you’ll have to explain to Theodosia Jr.! And you’ll have to- what’s your name?” She asked Peggy. “P-peggy Schuyler.” Theodosia pulled a pistol from her coat. She knew there would be at least one duel at the party, so she came prepared. “You’ll have to give Miss Peggy Schuyler a proper burial.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEGGY NOOOOO


	54. Yorktown (Part 7)

Peggy screamed. Her scream was cut off by a gunshot and then silence. “Peggy!” Eliza shrieked. Everyone in the room was staring at them. “Someone get her a doctor!” I hear Eliza yell. “It’s too late.” Laf said. “No!” Eliza sobbed. “She’s gone.” John said. He had been frantically checking her pulse, but gave up. There was nothing left. “I’m sorry.” I say, putting a hand on her shoulder. She doesn’t seem to notice. George Washington ran over. “What’s going on?” He demanded. “My sister was just shot!” Eliza cried. Theodosia was out of the house before anyone could get her. Aaron sat down on the floor. “I’m sorry, Peggy.” 

Soon Eliza and I are home. Her mother had been watching Phillip. She left when she saw the state we were in. Nobody told her about Angelica or Peggy. I drift into a restless sleep. 

The next few days were a blur. Funeral preparations, friends coming over to offer their apologies and baked goods. It seemed everyone in town knew Peggy and Angelica. Sleepless nights added to the stress made it impossible to concentrate on anything. Laf and John visited all the time now. There wasn’t a time when they weren’t at my side. I was doing better, but Eliza seemed to be getting progressively worse. She had stopped eating and would stay in her room most of the time. I would try to bring food to her, but she always turned it down. She never played piano anymore, hopefully she would when Phillip is old enough to learn. A few days later, Eliza didn’t come downstairs at all. Usually she would come to play with Phillip and keep him entertained. I went upstairs to her room and knocked on her door. No response. I opened the door slightly. Eliza was on her bed, asleep. I woke her up and force-fed her some soup. She couldn’t go on like this anymore. And what would happen to Phillip if she died? I shuddered at the thought. Eliza finally ate the soup, and I went downstairs. “Good news! She finally ate a bowl of soup!” I said enthusiastically. “That’s amazing!” John said. Laf smiled. “Congratulations! She might not die after all, Mon ami!” He exclaimed. I smiled. 

Phillip poked my arm. “Hey.” I said. I could tell he had some of my personality. I smiled. “Can I have some cake?” Phillip asked. “You just ate!” I said. Phillip pouted. “Aw, come on! You got cake!” He whined. “That’s because we’re adults.” I told him. “But mommy didn’t get any.” He complained. “She didn’t want any.” I said. It had been about 6 years since Peggy and Angelica’s… accident. Phillip would turn nine in a few days. “Well then I’ll have hers!” Phillip suggested. John laughed. “Come on, Phillip, listen to your father.” He said, trying to sound strict but failing. “I’ll even sneak you a small piece of cake. Don’t tell Alex.” He whispered. Phillip giggled. I rolled my eyes. “Fine. But if your mother asks where you got it, tell her it’s John’s fault.” I said. I set Phillip down in a chair and walked over to a chocolate cake the Washingtons had given us. I cut a small piece and put it on a plate for Phillip. I gave it to him and he beamed. “Thanks, Pop!” He said, grabbing a fork and running to his room with the cake. “He’s adorable.” John said. I nodded, smiling. Laf nodded too. “Oui. Does he know any french?” He asked. “He can count to nine.” I said proudly. Laf smiled. And he knows a few other words. He picked them up from you.” I said. “Hey, Phillip!” I called. “Laf wants to see you speak french!” Phillip was in the kitchen in a couple of seconds, still holding the cake. “Uhhh…” Phillip hesitated. “Go ahead.” Laf said. “Uhhh…. Bonjour, Je m’appel Phillip.” Phillip said. Laf, John and I smiled. Eliza came downstairs. “Phillip! You haven’t practiced your piano today!” She said. Phillip ran into his room. “I don’t wanna!” He yelled. Eliza sighed. “Phillip, you need to practice piano, or your birthday will be cancelled.” I said. Phillip immediately ran out of his room and onto the piano bench. Eliza shook her head. 

A few days later, it was Phillips birthday. I was working hard trying to get my plan for a national bank on the congress floor. I hadn’t slept for a few days, but this was important. “Alexander, dinner’s ready!” Eliza called from the kitchen. “Just a minute!” I called back. Eliza covered the paper I was writing on with her hands. “Take a break.” She said. I shook my head. “There’s a little surprise before supper and it cannot wait.” She said. I sighed. “Your son is nine years old today. He has something he’d like to say. He’s been practicing all day. Phillip, take it away.” Eliza said, quoting herself. “Why are you rhyming?” Phillip asked, confused. Eliza and I smiled. “It’s nothing.” I said. “Ok.” Phillip said. Phillip held up a piece of paper. “My name is Phillip, and I’m a poet. I wrote this poem just to show it. And I just turned nine, You can write rhymes but you can’t write mine! I practice french and play piano with my mother, I have a sister but I want a little brother, My daddy’s trying to start America’s bank, *RAPIDLY COUNTS IN FRENCH*” I smiled. We ate dinner and I went back to my office to keep working. Eliza put Phillip to bed. I tried to work, but my mind was wandering somewhere else. I found myself writing, 

My dearest, Angelica   
“Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow   
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day”   
I trust you’ll understand the reference to   
Another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play   
They think me Macbeth, and ambition is my folly   
I’m a polymath, a pain in the ass, a massive pain   
Madison is Banquo, Jefferson was Macduff   
And Birnam Wood is Congress on its way to Dunsinane 

Eliza walked into my office. “Let’s go upstate. We can all go stay with my father.” She said. “Forget about the bank for a while.” I thought about the Reynolds Pamphlet. I should definitely go. Eliza can’t take another heartbreak. “Of course I’ll go! Just as long as Laf and John can come, too.” Eliza beamed. “What about the bank?” She asked, surprised. “It can wait.” I said. 

A few days later, I was riding in a carriage with John, Laf, Phillip and Eliza. Eliza is beaming, and so is John. He still can’t get over the fact that he finally gets to live his life after the war. “I can’t wait for you guys to meet grandpa!” Phillip said. “The problem is, He’s very homophobic.” I whispered to Laf and John. “Oh, crap.” Laf said under his breath. When we arrive, Eliza’s mother is already hugging her. “I missed you so much!” She said. I grinned. Soon we were in their large dining room eating dinner. It was the most amazing roasted chicken I had ever eaten. Everyone else seemed to think so too. At least I was away from Mariah Reynolds.

Or so I thought.


	55. The Reynolds Pamphlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I was lying about yorktown being the only chapter title. Enjoy!

MARIAH POV:

They didn't notice me as they sat down on the couches. They didn't notice me as the laughed, cried and smiled together. They didn't notice me watching them wince at even the slightest mention of my name. When we arrived back to our own times, I tracked down Alex and watched his every move. I didn't stalk him, I just... Observed him. I stowed away in the back of their carriage as they rode to Eliza's parents' house. I didn't make a sound. The second the carriage stopped, I sneaked out. I hid in one of the many shrubs around the mansion. I watched as everyone except Alex left to tour the large backyard. Alex went inside, probably to get work done. I creeped up to the door and knocked. I bent my hip outward a bit. A maid opened the door. "May I help you, miss?" she asked. "Yes. Did a man by the name of Alexander Hamilton happen to come in here?" I asked her. her face perked up. "Ah, yes! Eliza's husband! He came in here to get some work done. Said he only came to get away from a Mariah Reynolds, but still had work to do. He's in the study." She said, pointing the way. I applied another coat of red lipstick and fluffed up my hair a bit. I walked to the study door. Alex was sitting down at a desk writing something. He had glasses on, and would occasionally dip his pen in the inkwell. I closed the door softly, trying not to let him hear. Then I knocked. I heard him stir. "I could've sworn that door was open a minute ago." he mumbled. I stuck out my hip and put one of my feet slightly in front of the other. The door opens, and Alex freezes. "I know you are a man of honor, I'm so sorry to bother you at home, But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone." I said, making my lip quiver slightly. Alex cursed loudly and slammed the door. I heard something being pushed against it. "My husband's doin' me wrong. Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me. Suddenly he's up and gone. I don't have the means to go on." I say louder. "What in the world are you doing here?" Alex yelled. "Please don't go, sir!" I cried. "There's no getting away from me now!" I thought.

ALEX POV:

I walked into the house, determined to get some work done. I left the door open in case anyone comes back. I start writing my proposal for the bank, determined to have it sent by mail. I'm about to sign it when I hear a knock at the door. "I could've sworn that door was open a minute ago." I mumbled. I walked over and opened it, and saw the face I came here to avoid. Maria Reynolds. I froze. "I know you are a man of honor, I'm so sorry to bother you at home, But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone." she said, making her lip quiver slightly. I cursed loudly and slammed the door. I grabbed an armchair and pulled it in front of the door. "My husband's doin' me wrong. Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me. Suddenly he's up and gone. I don't have the means to go on." She said through the door. "What in the world are you doing here?" I yelled. "Please don't go, sir!" she wailed. I signed and addressed the letter. I ran out through another door. "Can you get this mailed this to President George Washington? It's important." I say to the post officer, who is about to leave. "Uh, sure." He said. His face whips up. "You're Alexander Hamilton?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. "George Washington's right hand man?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. "It's really important that the letter gets to him." The comment seemed to snap him awake. "Right away, Mr. Hamilton, Sir!" he said, already to his carriage. I went immediately to go find the others. They were admiring a rose bush. "John! Laf! Eliza! Help!" I yelled. They jerked their heads up. "You ok, pop?" Phillip asked. "I couldn't be more not ok!" I blurt. John, Laf and Eliza go pale. "It's- she's- I'm- There's-" I stammered. Everyone looked worried. "It's Mariah Reynolds. She followed us." I managed to get out. Eliza fainted.


End file.
